Irk sweet Irk
by Dark Silicon
Summary: Well FF.net wasn\'t working I got two more loverly chapters to share with you! Read mere humans! Read
1. The madness has begun

****

My second fan-fic yet my first Invader Zim fic! 

Disclaimer: I give all of my credit to the amazing, the great, Jhonen Vasquez!!!!!!!! I will also give credit to Nickelodeon for putting the show on the air! All hail to the two gods of animation!!!!!!!!!! Oh forgot a tiny little thing all of the songs in my story belong to ATC so hail to them too!!!!!!!! 

Irk sweet Irk

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain fell down hard on the roof of Dib's room. He laid in his bed staring at his dark ceiling with all of the drawings of the planets painted upon it. He shivered and pulled the blankets over his head flipping over onto his stomach. He tried to think of some evil plan to reveal Zim to the public, but ended up with nothing. He lifted the blankets off his head, he thought he had heard a door slam, but it was to late at night for anyone to be going out. Then he got his somewhat evil plan.....

" Since Christmas is coming I am almost positive that Zim will go home to be with his 'alien' family! BWA-HA-HA!!!!!!" He continued to laugh evilly until his Dad told him to be quiet from the other room.

He thought that he would somehow hitch a ride with Zim to his home planet and capture all of them! Smiling somewhat evilly he fell into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~ A long time after that scene~*~*~*~*~*

Gaz ran into Dib's room and flipped on a light switch. She ran frantically over to Dib tripping on some strange device lying on the floor. She stood over him, took out her Game slave, and threw it at Dib's head.

" Hey! What in heavens name did you do that for!!!???" Dib yelled throwing the blasted game back at her. Looking at the clock Dib hissed, " GAZ!!!! Do you have any idea what time it is you moron!?"

Gaz just stared at Dib her eyes were wide open and she was even paler then usual. Sweat was scattered along her forehead and she looked sick.

" What's wrong with you?" Dib asked sitting up.

" It's ... It's Daddie." She stopped and fidgeted with her necklace., " He has Zim." She whispered.

" He caught Zim! Has he cut him open and figured out he's really an alien?" Dib asked smiling.

" NO! You are such a loser! Do you have any feelings at all? Because of all your lies and crud like that, Zim is going to get hurt!" Gaz yelled standing straight up some of the color on her face returning.

" So what?" Dib said getting out of bed.

" I will destroy you. Yet for now you really must help me! I need you to help me stop Daddie before he hurts Zim!" Gaz said frantically.

" Man, I've never seen you so hyped up like this before. I'll come with you, but that doesn't mean I will help you. By the way... how did you know this in the first place?"

" Never mind that! Let's just go all ready!!!"

Gaz dragged Dib out of the room, but well she did this Dib noticed something. Gaz was dressed and had her coat on at 3:07 in the morning.

*~*~*~*~* In Doctor Membrane's laboratory ~*~*~*~*~*

" TELL ME NOW!" Doctor Membrane screamed into poor Zim's face.

" I am not an alien for the last time. I am a perfectly normal human-worm baby!" Zim said closing his eyes and lifting his head. ( like a snob ) 

" Human-worm baby huh?"

" Correct. Now leave me ALONE!"

" One last question... What were you doing with Gaz?"

" I shall never tell you."

Gaz and Dib come tearing down the stairs into the dark damp lab.

" Daddie STOP!" Gaz yelled jumping on her Dad's arm.

" GAZ! Get off of me now! I am extremely busy!" Dr. Membrane yelled shaking her off.

" Well Dad, has he confessed?" Dib asked his father.

" No Son, he is having SOME difficulties." He gritted through clenched teeth.

" Oh Daddie, please leave Zim alone! He didn't do anything, Dib's just plain crazy!" Gaz cried staring at Dib.

" Am not!"

" Am too!"

They go on forever.

" GAZ1" Zim yelled at her.

Gaz turned around and looked at poor Zim tied to a chair in chains.

" Oh, Right...... :) = :( Dad please let him go..... I don't want to have to si..!???!!"

Zim had kicked Gaz in the leg, and she was now trying to rub the pain away.

" Don't tell him! Just do it!" Zim hissed at her.

" OK."

Gaz stopped trying to fix her red leg and stood in a corner of the room. She touched her necklace, and took a deep breath.

" The kisses of the sun, with sweet I didn't blink I let it in my eyes like an exotic drink, the radio playing songs that I have never heard, I don't know what to say oh not another word just LA-LA-LA-LA-LA It goes around the world just LA-LA-LA-LA-LA........"

Gaz continued to sing the bouncy little tune as she started to glow and float in mid-air. Zim grinned and all of a sudden all of the chains that had been around him fell to the ground. He stretched his arms glad to be free of the chains that had held him. He lifted his right arm signaling Gaz to stop singing. She bowed her head and drifted slowly to the ground. Well Zim made sure that Gaz was safe on the ground Dib picked up his X-scope off of the lab table. Quickly he put on over his head and switched it to see strange presence in living organisms. 

Pointing it at Gaz he tried to find what had made her float and glow like that. Before he could get it to work Zim grabbed the lens.

" Don't even try it." 

To be continued

Well how was that? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx - Japike ;) 


	2. The truth

****

Chapter 2 of 'Irk sweet Irk'

I told you I would continue ;)

Disclaimer: The same wonderful people! Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, and ATC.

Author's note: Thanx SO much for all of the lovely reviews! I am honored to have you guys like my story, since some of you write amazing stories yourselves. Also I will explain the whole singing thing in this chapter for all of you confused people. ( I just figured it out myself... )

*~*~*~*~ Still in the lab~*~*~*~*

Zim ripped the X-scope off of Dib's head and threw it behind him. Dib stood there his fist clenched and staring at Zim. He turned more of his attention to Gaz whom was still standing in the corner looking at the floor.

" What have you done to her?" Dr. Membrane yelled at Zim.

Zim giggled, " Oh, nothing she did that to herself. It was her choice."

" No...... not really." Gaz mumbled

Zim stared at her and made her shut up. He picked up the chains off the floor and swung them around like a whip.

" I shall leave now. I must get back to G.I.R. he's probably looking for his tuna." Zim walked over to Gaz and gave her the chains, " I will see you tomorrow Gaz, good luck."

He left the lab going up the stairs. They all waited for the door upstairs to close before speaking. 

" What in heavens name was all of that about?" Dib asked Gaz.

" Well it's a long story......"

*~*~*~*~ At Zim's house~*~*~*~*

Zim walked in the door and fell straight onto his couch.

" Hellooooooooooooo!" G.I.R. smiled as he walked into the room.

" G.I.R. it has been along day please just leave me alone."

" Why did big scary man come and take you and Gaz bye bye?"

" G.I.R. I want you to take a very educated guess."

" He wanted tuna?"

" No."

" He wanted a chocolate-bubble gum milkshake?"

" No G.I.R., try again."

" He wanted some of that yummy purple stuff that makes you a flying night light?"

" No G.I.R., you are....... Did you say yummy purple stuff?"

" I don't knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Zim got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the table and he saw a goblet full of purple goo spilled onto the table.

" G.I.R.!!!!! You are not supposed to drink THAT!" Zim yelled.

" Oh, I understand!"

" How long does it take you to understand G.I.R.? That stuff is not a fruity beverage! IT IS TO MAKE PEOPLE....."

He stopped he really didn't want to be too hard on G.I.R.. For the poor S.I.R.'s brain was only made up of two pennies, a gumball, a paperclip, and a screw. G.I.R. looked up at his master,

" Make people do what?" G.I.R. asked

" Okay, that goo is other whys known as A.T.C., this is a long name so I shortened it. Anyway the stuff is for humans, notice I said humans not S.I.R.'s, it makes them fly and glow. Yet it can only work unless I write the songs that are being sung. This results in them being able to help me if I'm in trouble! Got it?"

G.I.R. stared blankly at Zim, " What?"

" Oh well I tried."

Zim walked over to his trash can and jumped in. He was gone in about five seconds and G.I.R. walked over to the TV.

*~*~*~*~ The next morning at Skool~*~*~*~* 

Dib was looking around the skool yard for Zim pulling Gaz by her Game slave.

" Dib, leave me alone I don't want to make any more trouble as it is!" Gaz yelled waking Dib's arm with her fist.

" Stop Gaz! I'm going to teach Zim a lesson for messing with another human!"

" You are such a freak." Gaz mumbled as she stooped hitting him.

Zim came up from behind Dib and pulled Gaz out of his grasp. Zim and Dib starred at each other for a long time as Gaz tried to pull herself out of Zim's grasp.

" I give up."

" Zim, I want to know why you would ever think about doing that to my sister?" Dib snarled.

" It was just a little A.T.C. nothing that could hurt her."

" You think that it's OK to fly and glow, not to mention being able to save people in the process?"

" Yes, actually it's very common."

" Dib, leave Zim alone he's right it won't hurt me. So maybe you should just mind your own beeswax." Gaz said finally getting her arm free of Zim's hand.

" Yeah Dib, it won't hurt her to tell you the truth I would never hurt her."

At this Dib got enraged. He remembered that Zim was weak against water and picked up a snowball.

" Really? Is that so? Well, I know that this will hurt you!" Dib yelled as he hurled the snowball at Zim. 

Zim ducked and the snowball hit Torque Spakey who was behind Zim. Torque came up to Dib and grabbed him by the collar of his black trench coat.

" You got something to say to me punk?" Torque asked showing a fist. 

" Ahhhhh, no....." 

Zim left the screaming Dib behind him and walked off to another part of the skool yard. Gaz was giggling uncontrollably as Torque stuffed Dib's head into a pile of snow.

" That's your Christmas present kid." Torque said walking away.

" Thanks a lot Torque." Dib said a little wobbly as he fell back into the pile of snow.

" Great job Dib! You sure showed Zim didn't you?" Gaz said kicking some snow onto his face.

Gaz walked into the skool as Dib recovered from the attack.

" I'll get you next time Zim. Just you wait till December 25. All doom will.....!!!!!!!" Dib fell down onto the ground a snowball stuck to his head.

" Yeah and I'll be ready." Zim laughed menacingly.

*~*~*~*~ To be continued ~*~*~*~* 

This is going to be a novel people so please tell me what you think so far! 


	3. 

****

Chapter 3 of 'Irk sweet Irk'

I shall continue again!

Disclaimer: ALL OF MY FRIENDS! Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, and ATC!

Authors note: Hi again! sorry that I waited so long to put this up but I've been performing in a play ALL week. ( no time to do anything ) So here it is! ( I don't know how to spell dredel or dreadle or............ )

*~*~*~*~* In Zim's lab *~*~*~*~*

Zim was busy bustling around his lab trying to find his Irkan calendar. He had to find out what this '25 of December' was. He never remembered any month called December on his planet, but maybe he had made a mistake. I mean his planet had 23 months and it was kind of hard to remember them all. About an hour later he gave up his search downstairs and headed upstairs. No Irken invader _gave up_ any type of mission, especially if it interfered with their original mission. 

He arrived in his kitchen only to see G.I.R. sitting at the table playing with some type of spinning toy.

" G.I.R., what is that spinnie thingie?" Zim asked standing behind G.I.R.

" It's a dreadle! Listen to my song! Dreadle, dreadle, dreadle I made you out of chocolate-bubblegum, and when you're dry and ready oh dreadle....."

" OK G.I.R. I get the picture. What is this dreadle thingie? Is it a weapon?"

" No, it's lots of FUN! You spin it and it lands on a symbol it means something.... and ....uh....you.... GET CANDY!"

" Wow G.I.R. that's great. Listen have you seen my calendar?"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Here though."

G.I.R. handed Zim a calendar with puppies on it, Zim opened it. He jumped with joy! This was a human calendar with all the right months. He flipped through all of the months only to find December on the last page. Looking at the 25 it read _Christmas. What the heck is Christmas? _Zim thought. 

" G.I.R. what is Christmas?" Zim asked the little robot.

" I don't knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

" You are so helpful G.I.R.. You really are. I'm gonna' call Gaz and ask her."

Zim walked into the living room to his phone over by the window. Dialing Gaz's number he waited for someone to pick-up. 

" Hello?" a boy muttered on the other line.

" Hello Dib. Put Gaz on the phone. Now!"

" Why should I?"

" Because I said so you stupid human! DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!!!"

" Dib give me the phone." ( You here Gaz in the background ripping the phone out of Dib's grasp. )

" Hiya Zim! What do you want?" Gaz asked well pushing Dib away.

" What is Christmas?"

" What?! Where _do_ you come from Zim? You _don't_ know what Christmas is?"

" Well....uh....I celebrate..... Kenieokio." Zim answered remembering the holiday his planet celebrated when an invader conquered an enemy planet.

" That doesn't sound.... Oh well, Christmas is like....!!!!" ( Gaz gets pushed away from the phone and Dib picks up. )

" Christmas is a holiday when everyone goes home with their family Zim! They all give.....!!!" ( you here constant fighting and squabbling in the background. )

- Zim hangs up the phone -

" I feel so sorry for poor Gaz having to live with that moron Dib." Zim sighed turning around.

" Can Gaz live here? I like her she pets me!!!!" G.I.R. asked jumping up and down on the couch.

" No G.I.R. I don't think so......" Zim thought of Dib's reaction to that question and broke out into hysterical laughter., " Or we could try!" 

Both of them started to laugh when Zim realized he had a plan, or something along that line. He didn't really know if this was what he thought, but he remembered a word from Irk. Saying it aloud he realized this was serious.

" Do da n de da n dai ?"

He ran into the kitchen and went into his lab through the toilet.

" Poor Zim he's in Do da n de da n dai now!" G.I.R. said happily. 

*~*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~*~*

Sorry, that was wicked short so I wrote you a little story about baby Red and baby Purple. ( I like Red and Purple. he-he ) 

Hide and Seek by Japike

*~*~*~*~ In the mother ship of the Irvada ~*~*~*~*

A tall Irkan was running around the control room looking for someone. He looked just like Purple yet he was blue. As a matter of fact his name was Blue! He was calling someone's name looking underneath chairs and desks.

" Purple! Red! Where are you? Come out this instant!" Blue yelled

A little red Irkan snuck up behind Blue and jumped on his back.

" I got you now Dad!" Red yelled.

" There you are you little monster." He said knocking Red off his back., " Where's Purple?" 

" He's still hiding from you. We're playing hide and go seek!"

" Great." Blue muttered., " Oley Oley oxen free!!!!"

Hoping that Purple would come out he waited for 5 minutes. When Purple didn't appear Red went out looking for him.

" PURPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COME OUT PURPLE!" Red yelled

He floated down the long red corridor watching as all of the Irkan invaders who walked by. He wondered why they were so much shorter than him, he was only 4. He was about to call out Purple's name again when he saw an open door. 

" He must be in there!"

Red floated in, it was very dark and he swore he had heard a voice. 

" Purple.... come out Purple....." Red whimpered ( think of Chuckie from the Rugrats )

A scatter of foot beats went off next to him. He jumped and flew up higher into the air.

" Go away! I'm the son of the Almighty Tallest Blue and Green! Don't come any closer I'm warning you!"

The foot beats went off again causing little Red to float to the right a little. Whatever it was it wasn't listening to him.

" GO AWAY!" Red yelled now in tears.

The lights all of a sudden turned on and Purple was right in front of him.

" I sure got you! This really proves you're nothing but a big baby!" Purple laughed hysterically.

" I am not a baby! I'll be a better leader than you'll ever be!"

" No one likes a loser who likes lasers!"

" Well, no one likes a loser who likes smoke machines!"

We leave are little leaders in peace, so much for a game of hide and go seek. ;)

*~*~*~*~* The end *~*~*~*~*~* 

Thanx for reading guys! Chapter 4 is on it's way! :) 


	4. Visitors

**Chapter 4 of 'Irk sweet Irk'**

Disclaimer: Same lovely people.....

Authors note: Here you go people chapter 4, it's gonna' get interesting. Also do any of you people have the ATC cd? Just wanted to know....... It might help to have it to understand the do da n de da n dai thing. ( Song 7 )

*~*~*~* Zim's house *~*~*~*

G.I.R. was sitting on the couch watching the 'Scary monkey show' when he heard a noise. He looked around him only to find the room to be desolate and calm. Zim was still in the lab with his little Do da n de da n dai problem. He was pretty occupied with that at the moment so G.I.R. was all-alone. He went back to his program and he heard the noise again.

" Master......?" G.I.R. whimpered.

Silence.

" Are you there?"

No answer.

G.I.R. was now a little timid and got off of the couch to look around. He decided it would be a lot funnier to run like crazy so he did as he wanted. Going outside he was spinning around so fast that he knocked into something. Picking himself up off the ground he looked at the object in which he had crashed into. 

It was about 9 feet tall, with slanted wide red eyes. All you could see was the things shadow, no face, just eyes. He squealed with some type of stupid fear and ran into the house screaming. Zim had finally come out of the lab and was looking for G.I.R. at the moment.

" G.I.R., what are you screaming about?" Zim asked.

" BIG SCARY......THINGIE!" He yelled crashing into the TV. 

Zim rolled his eyes and looked outside. He saw nothing and looked at the clock. He smiled,

" G.I.R., you probably just saw Gaz. She'll be here soon." He walked into a corner of the room and pressed a button. 

" No, Gaz is not tall and scary this was!" G.I.R. yelled jumping onto the couch.

Zim didn't answer the button he had pushed had gone into the wall and now a door was there. Zim opened it and pulled out what appeared to be some type of musical instrument. It was a keyboard, yet it had three 'boards' so to speak. It had a microphone attached to it and a drum on the bottom. G.I.R. smiled and pulled a little guitar from the closet. He started to play it when Zim all of a sudden Zim grabbed it out of his grasp. 

" No G.I.R., I really do not want you playing this thing." He sighed, 

"Anyway we have to get in our disguises. Come!" 

Zim and G.I.R. went to the lab leaving the strange figure to roam around freely. 

*~*~*~*~* Gaz's house *~*~*~*~* 

She was trying to get her boot on when she heard a strange noise. Looking around for any sign of Dib she shrugged her shoulders when she saw nothing. She finished her boot and stood up off of her bed. She really hated going around the neighborhood in the middle of the night. Yet she really didn't have much of a choice. If Dib had ever found her sneaking to....She didn't even want to think about it.

The noise sounded again. It was like the wind blowing, but with more of a magical twang. Heading out of her room she made sure that she had her Gameslave, and that she was quiet. She was almost out of the house when the noise went off making her scream. She heard Dib mumbling in the background, and ran as fast as she could into the street. 

Not at all paying attention to where she was going she crashed into something. Falling onto the cold pavement she rubbed her back. Looking to see what she had crashed in to she almost screamed. Something tall and very dark was standing over her. It had malevolent purple eyes and was looking around for something ( A%N: getting pretty obvious huh? ) It was standing in the outskirts of the light of a street lamp. She could make out that the creature had light green skin, and was very thin.

It turned around seeing her. It disappeared with a swirl of starry wind. Gaz got off the ground and looked at the sky hoping to get a glimpse of the dark behemoth. Instead she saw a small red star glowing very brightly in the cloudy sky. Snapping back to reality she ran to Zim's house. 

*~*~*~* Zim's house again *~*~*~*

Gaz frantically opened Zim's door. For she had heard almost the same noise in his yard. Yet this one was more sharp and violent. She walked into his living room only to see Zim and G.I.R. watching TV. She picked up G.I.R. and sat where he had been holding him in her lap. He purred ( he does this when he's happy ) as she petted him on the head. Zim turned to look at her.

" He really likes that 'petting' stuff doesn't he?" Zim asked.

" Yeah. I used to have a puppy, but he died." Gaz paused, " He liked to be pet on the head like G.I.R.." She recalled Dib's puppy Roswell. Dib never took care of it though she took care of Roswell until he was hit by a car.

Zim waited until Gaz had continued to pet G.I.R. until he talked to her. 

" Well I'm sorry about the dog." He said, " Let's get started." 

Zim stood up and Gaz did the same putting G.I.R. back on the couch. _This_ _was better than any TV show. _G.I.R. thought. _Gaz has a very pretty voice, and Zim is talented on that Irkan keyboard. _Zim sat down on the bench in back of the keyboard and cracked his fingers. Gaz looked at him and wondered what song she was going to sing. Probably the same song she always sang. Yet to her surprise Zim handed her a piece of paper.

" A new song?" Gaz asked looking at it. 

" Yeah. I was getting to think that after that episode at your house you know the other one fairly well." Zim answered taking out his sheet music.

" Alright then. Ready to start when you are." Gaz informed him as she took off her necklace. ( A%N: remember this, it'll help )

Zim waited about five seconds and snapped his fingers once. Than twice. Three times. He started to play the piano at a very soft tone than speed up. He started the song this time. 

" I gave you true desire, I gave you eyes to see, I gave you wings of fire, so you could chose to fly with me."

Gaz started, " I gave your heart a passion, I gave your life a theme, I gave you all the actions, so won't you come and dance with me?"

They both sang together, " Until the world has stopped revolving, until the birds have left the trees, until the winds have stopped from blowing, you'll be loved by me. Until the rainbows stop from shining, until the fish don't swim the seas, until the stars have stopped colliding, you'll be loved by me." 

" I'll be the wind in the summer, I'll be the sun in spring, I'll be the fire in winter, cause I can be your everything, cause I can be your everything....." Gaz continued to sing with Zim till about 2:00 in the morning. Singing both of the songs she had learned, G.I.R. even got to play his guitar. 

Gaz left after agreeing to watch the 'Scary monkey show' with G.I.R.. Smiling Zim waved goodbye to her as she left. He closed the door and sat on the couch. G.I.R. had fallen asleep on the bench to the keyboard. Zim thought about a line in the song Gaz had sung, 

~Take my hand-be who you are

I'll be your fire-just show me the spark~

Maybe he was just imagining things. Shaking his he knew he knew the truth, and it could be said in 7 words... Do da n de da n dai. In Irkan that meant love; he had to make a hard decision.

*~*~*~* To be continued*~*~*~*~*

That was the longest chapter I ever wrote! ^.^ I feel special! Anyway I think that that chapter went way to fast, yet I have to move this thing along. It's going to be at least 19 chapters long at the rate it's going! Chapter 5 is next! 


	5. G.I.R.'s mistake

****

Chapter 5 of 'Irk sweet Irk'

Disclaimer: No more.....DOOM TO DISCLAIMERS! -_-

Author's note: Chapter 5 is here! Yeah! 0.0

*~*~*~*~* Skool on December 21 *~*~*~*~*

Zim walked into the Skool yard with G.I.R. attached to his leash. Dib walked up to Zim and stared at G.I.R. 

" Zim.... why did you bring your robot to skool? Is this some type of alien ritual?" Dib asked as Gaz walked up.

" No. He refused to stay home. He wanted to come." Zim scowled.

Gaz got down on her knees and started to scratch G.I.R. behind the ears. G.I.R. smiled he loved to be loved! ^.^ Dib snorted and pulled his trench coat closer to his body. It had snowed earlier that day and the Skool grounds where a pale white. Zim hated the cold but did very well hiding it. G.I.R. and Gaz on the other hand were having a snowball fight at the moment. 

" Come on G.I.R., I'm going inside." Zim yelled to his sidekick.

" Yes Sir!" G.I.R. yelled back as he threw one last snowball at Gaz.

Zim took G.I.R.'s leash and walked into the Skool. G.I.R. was very happy at all of the hustle and bustle that was going on around the Skool. There were lots of different decorations hung about, and as far as Zim knew this was their last day of Skool till January 2, 2003.( It was 2002 ) Zim walked into the classroom with G.I.R. and Ms. Bitters stared at him coldly.

" Zim you can not have pets in class." She hissed.

" Why not?"

" Because they will distract the other children. Put him outside. NOW!" 

G.I.R. bowed his head and followed Zim out of the door. On their way outside Gaz walked up to them. She looked at G.I.R. who was now in tears.

" Oh, poor G.I.R.! What's wrong with him?" Gaz asked pausing her Gameslave. ( scary... )

" Ms. Bitters won't let him in." Zim sighed.

" I'll take him, Mr. Elliot won't mind." Gaz said picking G.I.R. up.

" Really? I mean he's a pain in the neck." 

" I'm sure I can handle him."

" Thanks! He might of froze out there." Zim said giving Gaz the leash.

They both walked inside talking to each other as Dib glared at them. Why were they so nice to each other? Gaz never stopped playing her Gameslave if he needed help. Or offered to help for that matter. Was that alien fooling with her mind or could it be that they ( shudders ) like each other?

Thoughts like these followed Dib all threw the day. Yet he wasn't the only one. Zim was also thinking about the impossible fact that he might like Gaz or vice versa. He was more though concentrated on the fact that he had to find some way for himself to go home with a family on Christmas. He had to be human so it had to be done.

In Mr. Elliot's class G.I.R. and Gaz were having a great time showing off G.I.R.'s rockets. All of the kids thought that G.I.R. was real neat until Mr. Elliot made Gaz stop playing with G.I.R.. They sat down at Gaz's desk in the back row. Then some very horrible secrets were exchanged.......

*~*~*~*~* At lunch *~*~*~*~*

Gaz was sitting at her usual table with Dib and G.I.R.. G.I.R. sat there very quietly as Zim walked up and sat down. Gaz was also quiet as she tried to play her game yet she was losing. Zim looked at all three of them with a surprised look on his faced, even G.I.R. hadn't looked at him! 

" Alright what's gotten in to you people? G.I.R. isn't crazy, Dib hasn't said one thing about me being an alien, and Gaz is......" He stopped she was usually this way.

G.I.R. suddenly broke down into tears.

" Master! I am SO sorry! I have made a boo booooooooo!" He sobbed.

" What happened G.I.R.?" Zim asked 

" I told them." He whispered.

" What G.I.R.? What did you tell them?" Zim demanded his heart now racing.

" He told us that you're an alien." Gaz hissed.

Zim's heart skipped a beat and he thought he was about to faint.

*~*~*~*~* At Zim's house *~*~*~*~* 

Zim had been grateful that the day had ended half early and that the second that they found out he was an alien the bell rang. Zim had tied G.I.R. to a chair in the living room and was demanding that G.I.R. told him why he had done something that stupid.

" G.I.R., not even you are that stupid. Why would you tell them that? Why did you tell Gaz that!?" Zim yelled.

" I was having so much fun master. Gaz told me a secret and I thought that I should tell her one of my secrets." G.I.R. informed the enraged Zim.

" That is MY SECRET! Not your secret! This is not good G.I.R. not good at all. You could have told her that you were a robot but not that I was an alien!" Zim had started to get a little teary.

Zim wiped his eyes and turned around. G.I.R. had done the most horrible thing he could ever have done. Zim sat down on the couch and started to cry. He had never done this before it was a new thing for him but what else could he do? He had to think of some way to tell Gaz that he wasn't an alien.

" Well." Zim told G.I.R., " I'll just think of some way for her to forget she ever heard that."

G.I.R. sighed in the chair next to Zim. He turned a purple color that Zim had never seen before.

" I must tell you something Zim." G.I.R. looked at his master, " I think that it might be better if you tell her the truth. I mean you said it yourself, your in Do da n de da n dai. That was Gaz's secret, she also loves you." He paused to look at Zim's surprised face, " You two have been friends for a year now. If you really like her at least tell her that you're an alien. If she loves you she won't care what you are, if she cares than she's not the one for you. Take my advice Zim, you'll never conquer the world without some help."

G.I.R. turned back to his teal color and looked at the ground.

" You're right G.I.R.. As much as I hate to admit it you're right."

Zim got up and dialed Gaz's phone number. 

" Hello." Gaz muttered on the other line.

" Hi Gaz."

" I don't want to talk to you." She sounded a little chocked up.

" Come over here at are usual lesson time. I have a new tune I need to teach you."

" Fine." Gaz hung up her phone.

" Well G.I.R. Let's make up a song....."

*~*~*~*~* ??????? *~*~*~*~* 

The two purple and red behemoths were in the dark night of the city. They had a plan. They knew their enemies weakness. They were going to rock their world with an Irkan beat......

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~* 

The two behemoths were in the previous chapter people just to tell you! ^.^ Next Chapter is called 'The Shape of my heart' . Look I know the name! And it has nothing to do with ATC. ( is that good or bad? ) It's a coming ASAP!


	6. The shape of my heart

****

'Irk Sweet Irk' Chapter # 6

Disclaimer: Some new people! The Backstreet Boys! Not to mention Dim.

Author's note: Well I finally got my lyrics people. Thank you Evie Now I shall work on sappy chapter six. I understand that many of you are sick of the fluffiness. Well, I'm sorry yet this is the fluffiest chapter yet. Anyway the next chapter will kill the fluffiness. See ya'! 

*~*~*~*~*~* Gaz's house *~*~*~*~*

It was late, midnight to be exact. Gaz was sleeping, she didn't want to see Zim. She had made him stay up late just to teach him a lesson for lying to her and for making Dib right. She was sleeping soundly until she started to have a nightmare. She was there. kneeling in the middle of a dark room with only one light shining on her. She was on her knees, panting like she had been running for hours on end. Sweat on her brow sparkled in the dim light. A noise like a gun went off sending her fleeing like a rabbit would at a gun shot. The room turned into a desert as she kept running. The sand turned red like blood, a dark figure was behind her it's red eyes shining as it held out a laser. It shot, Gaz awoke screaming.

She was covered in thick sweat and had left her bedroom window open as the snow poured in over her. She swore as she quickly ran over to the window shutting it. Looking at the clock it was 1:05am. She didn't know what to do as she sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at a picture on her wall. She had put it behind her dresser far enough so that anyone who wasn't looking for it wouldn't see it. It was Zim and her. G.I.R. had taken the picture at one of the lessons and Gaz wanted to keep it. The robot just loved all the things she brought over for him to see. For once she actually wanted to see that cute little thing.

She sighed and got up stretching. It was a stupid thing to do, but she was going to go see Zim. _I mean it must be important right? _**She thought. **_I mean Zim wouldn't want to see me if I had just figured out he was a alien unless it was important._

****

" There I have a good reason to go then." She told herself as she slipped her black jumper on over her shirt and pants, " And if he tries to hurt me I'll teach him a lesson by using my lessons." She whispered putting on her skull necklace. Grinning she walked out of her room.

She walked up to her front door about to open it when she realized it was already open. Trying to figure out who had gone out she slipped back down the hallway. She thought that it could have been Dib and opened his door. He was not there. It was like him to do this so she didn't care, not like she would have cared anyway. Heading outside she remembered to close the door behind her. As she walked she thought about that strange dream she had had. What was that about? Could it be real?

*~*~*~* At the house across the street *~*~*~*

Dib's heart was racing as the girl held his hand. What was she doing? The ensence was tickling his nose and she had lost her mind. She was more than a normal paranormalist. She was a psychic paranormalist and was going to see the future.

*~*~*~* At Zim's House *~*~*~*

Zim was sleeping on the couch next to G.I.R.. G.I.R. had stayed up to watch the ' Scary monkey show' marathon. He was smiling and rocking back and forth on the edge of the couch.

" MONKEY!" He shrieked as he fell off the couch.

Zim awoke with a horrible jerk as his robot companion fell to the ground. He looked at G.I.R. stupidly as he stretched. Making sure that his precious piece of paper was still on the small table next to the couch he sighed.

" I don't think that Gaz is coming G.I.R.." He said more to himself than to the little robot. 

" Aw man. After all of that loverly musical makin'?" G.I.R. asked.

" Yes, sadly enough." Zim answered looking outside for any sign of her.

Zim left the room and went into the kitchen about to go to the lab when G.I.R. squealed. 

" IT'S GAZZIE! SHE CAME!" He screamed running around the house.

" G.I.R. put your disguise on! You know the plan!" Zim hissed, already in his costume.

" Okey dokee master." He screamed running down the hallway.

" Here goes a lot. Not nothing, a lot...." Zim whispered.

The doorbell rang and Gaz invited herself in. Walking right into Zim she blushed moving back. A%N: Here goes the fluffiness. Zim walked up to her as she continued to move away.

" What did you want Zim? I didn't come here to play tag." Gaz yelled. 

Zim sighed as G.I.R. came up beside him holding the piece of paper Zim had worked on for hours. Zim took the paper and looked it over one last time. He tossed it to the ground and walked up to a window, G.I.R. right behind him. Zim started to hum a little tune.

" Yeah, yeah..." Zim was singing but Gaz had never heard this song, " Baby, please try to forgive me. Stay here don't put out the glow. Hold me now, don't bother. If every minute it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man that I've become. Oh yeah." Zim paused and G.I.R. and him sang together.

" Lookin' back on the things I've done. I was trying to be someone. I played my part and kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart." G.I.R. stopped letting Zim continue.

" Sadness is beautiful. Loneliness is tragical. So help me, I can't win this war, oh no." G.I.R. joins in, " Touch me now, don't bother. If every second it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man I've become,

Lookin' back on the things I've done lookin' on the things I was trying to be someone trying to be I played my part and kept you in the dark in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart."

Zim reached up and pulled off his wig and took out his contacts. His red eyes were shining with tears and his antennas were down a little. G.I.R. slipped off his costume revealing his shiny metallic surface.

Zim's voice, back to it's normal alien sound, sang the most important words they would ever here.

" I'm here with my confession. Got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start. But to show you the shape of my heart." Zim paused to look Gaz strait in the eyes. She backed away, frightened for the first time in her whole life.

Zim looked away and out of the window tears streaming down his pale green face. G.I.R. pulled on Zim's shirt and they sang again, " I'm looking back on things I've done. I never wanna play the same old part. And keep you in the dark keep you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart." Zim looked at her again turning around shortly after, " Lookin' back on the things I've done lookin' on the things I was trying to be someone trying to be someone I played my part and kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart." G.I.R. kept singing the chorus as Gaz walked up to Zim. 

She didn't care if he was an alien or not. Love was love that was the cold hard fact. Just call it fate that the two were put together. So she decided to show him how she was in her heart.

" Now let me show you the true shape of my heart." She chimed in as she wrapped her arms round Zim's neck. G.I.R. smiled, still singing as the two kissed. This was different for Zim and Gaz, but G.I.R. had seen it coming for a long time. G.I.R. closed his eyes and sang even louder, " Now let me show you the shape of..."

Zim and Gaz stopped kissing and sang together,

" Show you the shape of my heart."

*~*~*~* To be continued*~*~*~*~* 

Well I think I did a very loverly fluffy chapter. Well in the next chapter we go back to the house across the street. What was Dib doing well his sister was making out with an alien? Let's find out! On to chapter #7! ^.~

*~*~*~* The other song I was going to use *~*~*~*

This was the song that Gaz was going to sing but I let Zim sing instead, I don't have the words to this song so I had to type this out well listening to the song over and over again. So here's the other song I could have used.

*~*~* Samantha Mumba's " Gotta tell you" *~*~*

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Your love for me came as a rutting far. Flowing inside me like never before. Your love for me something I didn't see, but baby I know better now. When you walked in the room that very night a special feeling just burst inside. It was only you nobody else, but baby I know better now.

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right, if I didn't tell you this tonight

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And now your back inside my house again. I'm trying deeply to explain. 'Cause baby I want to get it on, and baby your the one for me. And now that I have got you all alone. After all this talking on the phone. I should be strong there's nothin' wrong I'll tell you this is were you belong. Were you belong.....

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell this now but it wouldn't be right, if I didn't tell you this tonight.

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right, if I didn't tell you this tonight.

It was just something in your eyes that made me realize, that now I hear voices deep inside, tellin' me, tellin' me too.......ah ah ahhhhh etc. 

Don't wanna love you when you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right, if I didn't tell you this tonight.

Don't wanna love you when you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right, if I didn't tell you this tonight. 

Bye bye bye peeps! ^.^ Yes, I like *Nsync too. I think I like every band alive. 


	7. Nightmares and visions

**'Irk sweet Irk' Chapter #7**

Disclaimer: Same people. I really emphasize Dim though. She's in this chapter. Also P.I.R. belongs to Dim and I, we both made her up together.

Author's note: This chapter kills the fluffiness. My last chapter was way too fluffy so I wrote this little spooky chapter. This is were Dib was when Gaz and Zim were making out. ^.^

*~*~*~* At the house across the street *~*~*~*

A small pink cat was running around the house like an insane, well to tell you the truth, like G.I.R.. She was chasing little marshmallow peeps and screaming:

" I EAT PEEPS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" She was a scary little pink cat.

Yet if you went past the distractions in the dark house, there was a girl that lived there with her parents. She usually kept to herself, but had let herself get exposed to friendship when she visited 'the' Skool. She was home-skooled and was a very thin, pale girl of 13. Her name was Dim Silverstone. She, much like her new friend, loved the paranormal world. She loved to chase aliens and hunt for ghosts.

This girl though had a special gift. Underneath the girls pretty face and long blonde hair was a girl trying to escape her tormented soul. She was a psychic. She could predict the future and see the past. Dib had found her very interesting and had became her friend very quickly. Now Dib was in the girls room at 1:05 am. 

Dib's heart was racing as the girl held his hand. What was she doing? The ensence was tickling his nose and she had lost her mind. She was more than a normal paranormalist. She was a psychic paranormalist, and she was going to see the future.

Dim sat up straight on her bed. Her legs crossed like a pretzel, gripping Dib's hand tightly. A teal colored smoke, from the ensence, circled both of them. It made Dib's head hurt, but Dim needed it to see what she wished to see. She could feel Dib's tension in her mind and wanted him to calm down.

" Dearest, I can not see the future if you are constantly being so tense. Calm down and sit up." She whispered not even looking at him.

Dib mumbled something under his breath, sitting up. 

" How long does this take Dim? I mean it's late." Dib asked trying to get the smell out of his head.

" I see something shut up and close your eyes." Dim hissed.

" Fine." He snapped back.

Gaz was kneeling in the middle of a dimly lit room. She was panting like she had been running for hours on end. The sweat on her brow sparkled threw the dim room. A noise like a gun going off sent her fleeing like a rabbit would at a gunshot. The room turned into a desert as she kept on running. The sand turned red, like blood, a dark figure was behind her it's red eyes shining as it held out a laser. It shot and the scenery changed into a forest. The dark figure had disappeared and Gaz was standing, yet again, alone.

~*~

" What is this?" Dib yelled trying to pull out of Dim's grasp, " What are you doing to my sister?"

" I am doing nothing. If you wish not to see what becomes of her, leave." Dim barked at him. 

" My poor sister." Dib whispered closing his eyes again.

~*~

Gaz looked different now. Her hair, where it used to be pointed, was now rounded. She had an ankh charm placed in her hair also. Her eyes where now open, the same color, yet they where open for once. They weren't in the usual fashion though, they were slanted and thin, with thick eyelashes. She wore a long black, long sleeved, dress with a button down t-shirt with the blue army pattern, over the dress. A%N the buttons are un-done Something noticeable though was that her skull necklace was gone and in it's place was a charm shaped like the Irken seal. With a rainbow jewel in it's center. 

~*~

" No! It can't be. My sister is in the Irken empire!" Dib screamed out loud.

" That's _not_ what _it_ said or _I_ said. It could be something else. Just be _patient_ Dib." Dim sounded now like she was inside Dib's head. 

Dib swallowed his saliva and took a deep breath. This was getting too strange, even for him.

~*~ 

The forest quickly turned into a camp site. Tents were everywhere and now they saw Zim. He looked the same as always, since he was in his alien form. He now though was wearing the same necklace as Gaz. He looked taller and his antenna's were obviously longer than before. Then they noticed a large scar over his right eye. A%N I know that's pathetic, it sounds like the lion king He walked up next to Gaz, and G.I.R. quickly followed behind him, he was in his dog suit. The three of them were over looking the camp that they were in. Irken's and humans were together, not fighting or anything even close. Yet they were all holding some type of weapon.

~*~

" I don't like this. It's almost like there's a war or something." Dib managed to say.

" Yes, that's what it seems like. I mean did you see that scar? There must be some type of fight going on." Dim said in Dib's mind. It was now positive she was using telekinesis to speak.

" I hope that I gave Zim that scar." Dib grinned evilly.

" Little does he know that he did." Dim whispered to herself. 

~*~

The image changed to another camp. This one was in the outskirts of the city they lived in. This camp held only humans. There was no contrast between the two species like the other one. Two people were in the middle of the camp speaking. One was a black haired man, the other was a blonde woman. The black haired man was very tall, his long black trench coat trailing behind him. He wore a gray shirt with a blue evil 'smiley face' on it. His hair was long on the right side so it flowed over his right eye. The other side was short, he looked kind of awkward. A large sickle shaped piece of hair pointed straight in front of him, like Dib's, but turned the completely opposite way. He also wore big, round glasses.

~*~

" It can't be it's....That's me!" Dib yelled.

~*~

The women had her extremely long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She also wore glasses, hers more slanted than Dib's glasses. She also wore a long trench coat, and a pink cat sat on her shoulder. She watched as Dib pulled out a water balloon and started to explain something.

~*~ 

" That would be me. Not to mention P.I.R.." Dim said.

~*~

The image changed yet again to the red desert in the first image. There was also a camp set up out here. This one was occupied by the Irkens. This was strange though, wouldn't Zim be with them, and Gaz be with the humans? A war most of the time only had two main groups, not three. Well the leaders of this group were only seen as two very tall shadows. One with red eyes, the other with purple eyes. The red sand flew up into the air as a wind blew, circling them the scene again changed. The two tall figures were in a forest hovering over a smaller form of them. They took out a laser pointing at him and let the trigger go three times in a row. A girl's screams could be heard in the background.

~*~ 

" I think I've seen, and heard, enough." Dib said pulling his hand away. 

" Oh please, it's almost over. I can tell." 

~*~ 

The scene was totally different than before. There were no tents nor camps. It was the neighborhood in which they all lived. G.I.R. and P.I.R. sat on the front lawn of Zim's house well two little children were chasing each other around. They were both little girls, one with black hair the other with Gaz's maroon colored hair. The black haired one kind of looked like Dib the other one almost exactly like Gaz, yet there was something strange about her, she.... 

~*~

Dib had let go of Dim's hand and had fallen off of the bed. He was now getting up running out of the room. He was going to find Gaz and make sure that that never happened.

" That was strange." Dim whispered taking out a pad of paper, drawing the two children so she never forgot what they looked like., " That girl had antennas. Too bad Dib can't change the future." Dim started to laugh.

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~*

Yes, this chapter was wrong. It was a little too obvious I think but oh well Chapter #8 is coming. In that chapter you'll figure out why I called the story 'Irk sweet Irk'! Hasta la vista! ^.^ 


	8. Notte d'amore conte

****

'Irk sweet Irk' Chapter # 8

Disclaimer: I'll write names today. Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, Dim, my brother Garrett and his friend Alex for helping me with this chapters settings and because you wanted to be up here, and last but not least ATC.

Authors notes: Well, all of next week I will be gone so you won't see chapter #9 for a long time. It won't be very long or special, but Dim and I wrote the sequel for the little 'Hide and seek' story. It is scary. The translations for the Irken will be after I say who says what, K? You'll see if you don't get it. Also if you guys have the ATC cd, doesn't song # 10 sound like Red and Purple singing? I think it does so I used it, also it's my favorite song tied with another which is a whole chapter by itself. You'll see. ^.^ I'll have no ending author's notes since I'm going to leave the dramatic ending to itself. So bye and enjoy! 

*~*~*~* A secluded alleyway of Earth *~*~*~*

" Le progetto essere in moto." The red behemoth told his purple eyed partner. * The plan is in motion. * 

" Si." The purple one agreed not taking his eyes off of the small teal house in front of them. * Yes. *

The two of them had been waiting a long time to find out their enemies weakness, and destroy him. The red one pulled out a blue laser, it's metallic surface shining in the dark. 

" Vi migliorare." He grabbed the purple one's arm. * Come on. * 

*~*~*~* Zim's house *~*~*~* 

Zim, Gaz, and G.I.R. were sitting on the couch listening to G.I.R. talking. G.I.R. was back in his dog suit, Zim without his disguise. Gaz was resting her head on Zim's shoulder, about to fall asleep. Zim would have gone to sleep as well, but G.I.R. just wouldn't shut up. He was watching a new program on his stupid channel called 'Monkey cow and llama Bob'. Don't ask. He was so happy about his new discovery that he kept on giggling and having sudden outburst of nothing in particular. Like "I like juice!" 

Zim sighed and shook his head as that show ended and 'The scary monkey show' came on. G.I.R. glanced at Zim and broke into a huge grin.

" I told yuzzzzzzzzzz!" He giggled.

" Told me what?" Zim asked. Why in heavens name was G.I.R. so dumb? I mean he was _advanced _right?

G.I.R. didn't say anything he simply rolled onto his back and pointed at Gaz, who had fallen asleep. Zim smiled and held her closer.

" For once G.I.R. you did okay. But don't count on yourself doing a good job everyday. It's a one time thing." Zim was right I mean the S.I.R. was stupid yet why was he always so right? Ok well sometimes right?

Zim closed his eyes, but was woken up very quickly by the slamming of his door against the wall. He looked to see who it was only to see Dib in the doorway.

" Oh, it's only you. Go away." Zim yawned pointing out the door.

" Oh no you don't. I know your evil plan! Give me my sister now!" Dib screamed, shaking with anger. 

Zim snorted, " Of course you do Dib. Good bye." 

" I saw the future Zim! I saw what you plan to do to my sister!" Dib was walking up to Zim apparently not giving up.

Zim was now a little confused. He rose to his feet, waking Gaz up. 

" I don't know what you are talking about. I don't plan to do anything to her." Zim retorted. 

" What are you doing Dib?" Dib had grabbed Gaz by her arm and was attempting to leave.

" Ha! Don't play games with me alien. I saw that girl with the antennas. I know, I know...." Dib was pulling Gaz out the door when it started.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SHOW! WHERE'S MY SHOW?!" G.I.R. was screaming. 

Gaz had freed herself of Dib's grasp and ran up to Zim.

" Where did all the lights go?" Gaz whispered into the darkness.

Dib had backed into a corner, most likely afraid. Zim didn't answer her, but instead grabbed her hand. He didn't know why the lights had gone off. A strong wind blew making Zim's front door slam closed. 

" What the heck is going on?" Did yelled.

" You think I know?" Zim hissed, he wanted Dib to shut up so he could think.

Gaz screamed all of a sudden pointing at the door. G.I.R. hid under a pillow on the couch. It was the two tall behemoths Gaz and G.I.R. had seen. Zim looked and he almost fainted with joy! The two black figures turned the lights back on, reveling their true shape and royal status. One of them was dressed in all red the other one all in purple. They looked like Zim except they were much taller and their eyes were more rectangle like. 

Zim smiled and ran up to greet them dragging Gaz along with him. 

" Zim. Zim let go...I want to go...please..." Gaz was frantically pulling away with fear. Looking Red in the eye she felt a sharp pain in her head.

" No Gaz, you don't understand. These are my leaders the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple!" Zim introduced them, they didn't even blink, " What are you two doing here of all places?" Zim was exited all right, too bad for misconception. 

" Well Purple and I just wanted to teach are most prized invader a little lesson." Red grinned looking at Gaz as she backed away.

" What type of lesson would this be?" Zim asked.

They didn't answer, but Zim heard a little guitar like instrument start to play. It could have been a guitar, but it was way too Irken. Purple reluctantly stepped forward.

" Gone is the night, moonlight is fading. The rhythm is burning inside. Holding you tight dream of your body, the touch of your skin next to mine." He looked at Gaz, a little sad from the way his eyes looked. Red then took his turn singing, 

" I feel the heat, temperature's rising. I'm losing control, don't keep me waiting 'cause baby you know we're gonna' dance till the moon and the stars meet the sun!" 

They both started to sing,

" Sing with me, let's come together. Dance with me, always forever. Just be free, it's now or never...Notte d'amore conte!" 

With that last sentence Red grabbed Gaz by her arm pulling away from Zim. Purple took out his laser aiming it straight at Zim.

" Sing with me, let's come together." He shot, but missed as Zim did a back flip, " Dance with me, always forever." Zim ran up to Red trying to grab Gaz, "Just be free, it's now or never." Purple shot at Zim again, hitting him in the leg.

" Notte d'amore conte!" 

Gaz was trying to get out of Red's grasp. She scratched, she bit, she punched, but it was no use. Nothing was working. Zim grabbed his leg his purple blood staining his black gloves.

" Oh, no you don't." He mumbled. 

Zim stood up, despite his leg, and sang himself, " Balla se vuoi senti la musica vibrare solo per noi, canta se puoi magiche note mi bruciano dentro lo sai." He sang grinning wickedly.

Gaz started to glow her blue color and Red dropped her.

" I feel the heat, temperature's rising. I'm losing control...." Red was now getting out his laser, singing the Irken song threw clenched teeth, " Don't keep me waiting, 'cause baby you know we're gonna' dance till the moon and the stars meet the sun!"

Zim ran up to Gaz and motioned for her to run. Red and Purple started to re-sing the chorus shooting at them. As Zim and Gaz were running Gaz quickly grabbed Dib's hand, Zim picking up G.I.R.. 

" Notte d'amore conte!"

They shot and hit Gaz in the spine. She screamed, and fell to the ground. Dib and Zim ran to her, but were to late. Gaz was outlined in a glowing red light and was pulled into the air by Red's magick. She was unconscious or dead and her head was falling backwards. 

" No Gaz!" Zim, Dib, and G.I.R. all yelled out together.

" I'm gonna' take you high, don't let it go till your mine. Let me be by your side till the end of time." Red was laughing menacingly. 

" No...." Zim now understood...they had lied to him, they had wanted him dead. Now he knew why G.I.R. was so dumb, he now knew...he knew.

" Sing with me, let's come together..."

They kept singing as Purple grabbed Gaz by her neck. Zim was outraged, not just because they had lied to him but because he didn't want Gaz to die to the hands of _them_. She would die with her family...with him. He ran to attack them, but his knee buckled because of his injury. He fell to the ground dropping G.I.R.. He ordered G.I.R. to help her, but G.I.R. was to afraid. 

" Sing with me, let's come together. Dance with me, always forever. Just be free, it's now or never..." They floated out the door holding Gaz, " Notte d'amore conte!" 

They stood in the middle of Zim's yard, " Sing with me. Dance with me. Just be free, it's now or never." They disappeared in midair, with Gaz.

" Notte d'amore conte!"

Zim pulled himself up and ran to the door. 

" No, Gaz she's gone." Zim fell to the ground, it hurt to much to stand.

Dib walked out holding G.I.R.. He looked at a glowing red star in the sky.

" We have to save her." Dib told Zim.

" Like I'm not aware of that Dib." Zim growled.

" Yeah, poorie Gaz. She got a BIG boo-boo!" G.I.R. sobbed, he was traumatized. 

" Don't worry G.I.R., once I go down to the lab and fix up my leg we will go to Irk and save her." Zim told him taking off his glove and wrapping it around the wound. He couldn't afford to lose anymore blood.

" What about me?" Dib asked.

" HA! Just because you're Gaz's brother it doesn't mean I like you too." Zim laughed at the ridiculous idea of Dib and him being friends.

" Can I help then?" Dib was now begging.

" Why on Irk do you care so much?" Zim asked.

" Well to tell you the truth, I love my sister just as much as you do." Dib answered placing G.I.R. on the ground.

" Alright, that seems logical enough. You can not come to Irk. Yet, I'll let you keep in touch and well your at it you can protect Earth if Red and Purple decide to come back." Zim got up and hobbled over to Dib, " Someone needs to protect Earth from them even if it is you." Zim punched Dib in the arm. It wasn't a friendly punch though, it hurt.

" I thought you wanted to take over Earth and destroy it." Dib reminded Zim, rubbing his shoulder.

" Well...uh...I have my reasons. I don't think that Earth needs to be destroyed, today. I'll think about it. Anyway come on." He walked inside as G.I.R. followed. Dib also came in closing the door behind him.

Zim limped into his kitchen and to the trashcan. He carefully climbed in. As he was going down the tube he whispered something to himself.

" Cassa morte a noi parte." 

* Till death do us part. *

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~*


	9. Coming to the rescue!

****

Chapter 9 'Irk sweet Irk'

Disclaimer: Names: Jhonen Vasquez, Nick, Dim, ATC, *Nsync, and O-Town.

Authors note: Terribly sorry about how long it takes me to write these chapters! Just a couple messages today, first of all I know it's a little late just want to say happy birthday to Silverflashpup cute story by the way ^.~ Also the song 'This I promise you' was requested! You know who you are! Thanx guys, enjoy! 

*~*~*~* Uh...The street? *~*~*~* 

It was now early morning the sun just peeking over the horizon. A black haired boy, whom we all know as Dib, was running down the street panting. He fell onto the grass in his front yard and looked at the red star shining brightly in the sky. He couldn't just let Zim go to Irk and save his sister. He had to find some way to go to Irk without Zim knowing. Actually he may also be to get some awesome evidence that aliens do exist. Also by saving his sister he could become a hero. What a perfect plan!

He broke a grin despite the situation. He got up off the grass, and quietly opened the door to his house. He looked around, he didn't see anyone so he just waltzed right in. He flipped over the back of the couch and took a piece of paper off of the coffee table.

" What to bring?" Dib whispered as he chewed on the top of his pen.

About fifteen minutes later Dib had a partially complete list of things to bring to Irk. Also he packed a couple of items for his sister. She would need something to do once he rescued her. 

" First things first." Dib whispered.

He went back outside and started to walk across the street. Looking to his right at Zim's house his stomach lurched and he froze in the middle of the road. On the doorstep was a large red stain. At that Dib ran to the house in front of him jumping into an open window. He fell right on top of P.I.R. whom yelped out in pain and ran up the stairs. 

Dib got up and walked into the living room. He smiled as he looked at his only real friend sleeping on the couch on her side. He sat on the couch's arm nearest to her head. Taking a piece of her hair he twirled it between his fingers. He let go of her hair and attempted to wake her up.

" Dim...Dim wake up..." Dib whispered now on his knees in front of her.

She slowly opened an eye looked at him and closed it again. A second passed before both of her eyes popped open. She was about to scream so Dib quickly covered her mouth. He picked up her glasses off of the floor and put them on her face. He let go of her mouth letting her exhale.

" Oh Dib it's only you." Dim sat up and tightened her ponytail, " What's wrong with you? You look very distraught." Dim looked him straight in the eye.

" Well, Gaz kind of...uh...is.." Dib didn't even finish before he was interrupted by Dim.

" Oh that's right! You've come to say goodbye to me before you take off?" Dim smiled, " Don't bother taking the link cuffs to Irk." Dim glanced at P.I.R. who was playing with the contents in Dib's backpack, " They don't work on the Irkens. Cheapo stuff they make these days..." 

Dib cocked an eyebrow, " How did you...?" 

Dim held up an empty ice cream container, " Ice cream sure can set off a psychics mind can't it?"

Dib laughed, " Psycho psychic is more like it!"

" You say psycho like it's a bad thing!" Dim was laughing along with Dib, but stopped and looked away.

" What's wrong?" Dib asked her touching her shoulder.

" Nothing. Well, actually... It's just that I had some awful, more like, horrible visions. You must promise me that you'll be careful on Irk." Dim looked back at him and jumped into his arms, " Please promise me this?"

Dib hugged her back and started to hum, " When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes, and all that surround you, are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength. I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call was standing here all along."

Dim looked up at Dib and rested her head on his shoulder.

" And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. 'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you."

Dib and Dim stood up and were still holding on to each other, yet they were almost you could say dancing.

" I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before. And I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won, and with this vow forever has now begun.

Just close your eyes each lovin' day, and know this feeling won't go away. 'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you."

Dib let go of Dim and took both of her hands in his own. 

" Over and over I fall, when I hear you call. Without you in my life, baby. I just wouldn't be living at all."

Holding her once again Dib continued his song, " And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. 'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you baby.

Just close your eyes each lovin' day, and know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Every word I say is true this I promise you. I promise you." Dib kissed her on the cheek and let go. 

He picked up his backpack, walked to her door and left as Dim just stood there holding her cheek.

*~*~*~* Zim's lab *~*~*~*

Zim was looking through a flying manual as his leg was being worked on by his computer. Zim was partially excited about going to Irk and causing a bit of mishap. Oh, but his poor Gaz, what was going to happen to her? Zim had seen the way Red had looked at her. Right into Gaz's eyes, he never took his sight away from her eyes. _I wonder if he might...._ Zim's thought was interrupted by G.I.R. as he came down the trash can shoot. 

" Master, what would you like to bring to Irk? So far I've packed lot's of cupcakes, some tuna, I even brought some yummy ice cream!"

Zim hit his forehead, " G.I.R., we're on a rescue mission remember?"

" Oh right! What does Gaz like to eat?" G.I.R. chimed. 

" After what they might do to her I don't think she'll have much of an appetite." Zim mumbled.

" Poor Gaz...She spilt her catsup upstairs." G.I.R. suddenly remembered.

" Ketchup?" Zim replied a little confused at his remark. 

" Ya'. Catsup all on da' floor. It's also outside on the pretty white stuff." G.I.R. waved his hands around trying to imitate falling snow. 

" Oh, no G.I.R. that's not ketchup, it's..."

*^ " _Your leg is healed_**." ^***

The computer arms zipped back into the ceiling of the lab as Zim jumped off of the table he had been on.

" Never mind." Zim said petting the confused S.I.R., " G.I.R., take your dog suit off. You don't need to wear a disguise on Irk."

" Yes Master!" G.I.R. saluted as he reached for the suits zipper.

Zim turned around and started to get together some things from around the lab to take to Irk. Zim walked by G.I.R. to get a bag. In the bag there was some green paint, red sunglasses, fake antennas, and an Irken costume. He figured that the only way he would get Gaz off of Irk would be to disguise her as an Irken. Walking back past G.I.R. he stopped to look at the unit. G.I.R. was ripping at his himself with his teeth, the costume still on. 

" G.I.R., what's wrong with you?" Zim asked.

" Master, my zippers stuck in my hood. I can't get either one o..of...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" G.I.R. cried.

" Oh tallest." Zim said trying to undo the blasted zipper. He tried for at least ten minutes with no avail. It was no use the thing was stuck. " Oh well G.I.R., guess you're stuck as a dog for good." Zim shrugged his shoulders and opened up a cabinet. 

" Yay!" G.I.R. squealed. ^.^

" G.I.R., be quiet I need to think!" Zim snapped.

In the cabinet there where a bunch of really old looking books. Yet on the top shelf there was a gold box. Zim reached up and took the box down. He looked at it for quite a long time. G.I.R. noticed this and became his purple color underneath his green dog covering. 

" Master?" G.I.R. asked.

" Yes G.I.R.?" G.I.R. seemed intelligent enough.

" Is that _the_ box? With _the_ necklace?" G.I.R. asked jumping on his masters shoulder.

" Yeah. It's the other one." Zim reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold chain. On the end of the chain was a charm. The charm was blood red with a rainbow colored diamond in the middle. The charm was shaped like the Irken seal. Zim opened up the box to see the same thing inside. He flipped the charm over and touched it's smooth surface. He flipped his over to find his name carved into the back. 'Zim Kartajan'.

" When we all received these boxes I never thought that I would find someone else to wear it." Zim told G.I.R..

" Oh I get it!" G.I.R. smiled as his master started to engrave something onto the back of the other necklace.

*~*~*~* Zim's attic *~*~*~*

" Wow...." Dib's jaw dropped as he looked at the voot runner in front of him, " This is SO cool."

A door slammed open sending Dib fleeing like a deer. Dib was behind a box his denim backpack slamming against his back. Out of the doorway came none other than Zim and G.I.R.. Zim was holding a backpack in one hand G.I.R. holding a stuffed pig. Zim touched the voot runner and the top popped open. He got in it G.I.R. sitting next to him. Zim was looking at some buttons well Dib took his time to get in the voot runner. Dib ran to the back and started to look for an opening. Dib felt and looked around for a long time before he finally found one. He opened it and climbed inside. To his pleasure he realized that he had discovered a little compartment to himself. 

In the front of the voot runner Zim had started up the engine.

" All systems go! G.I.R. are new mission starts now! Let us rain some doom down upon the Irkens filthy doomed heads! Irk sweet Irk here we come!"

The voot runner started to shake violently as the roof opened up. 

" Sweet!" Dib grinned wickedly. 

The ship took off very, very fast. Zim, Dib, and G.I.R. were already off of Earth.

" Bye, bye, bye Earth!" Zim cheered.

" Goodbye Earth and have a lovely Christmas eve and Hanukkah without alien threat!" Dib yelled.

" I'm gonna' sing the rescue song now!" G.I.R. squealed.

" Let's not and say we did." Zim protested.

" Hit it Zim!" G.I.R. laughed.

" Fine. If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall helps on the way we hear your call, your call."

G.I.R. then took his turn, " On a mission we're united as one friends forever, yeah, here we come!"

" In no time we'll be at your side. We're a team on a roller coaster ride!"

" Each one of us knows just what to do never gonna' stop, gonna' stop searching for you!"

" For you! Baby listen to me, searching for you. We're gonna' set you free..."

They all sang together, " Coming to the rescue! Get there in a hurry. Rescue. Baby don't you worry. Rescue. This adventures heatin' up..." 

Zim sang, "...I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta' rescue me! So if your lost one thing is true, never gonna stop looking for you."

" Your not alone so have no doubt we'll put our heads together gonna' figure it out, oh!" 

" Baby, listen to me, gonna', gonna' set you free..."

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~* 

See ya' in chapter ten! That chapters all about Dim! ^.~ 


	10. Ironic

****

Chapter 10 'Irk sweet Irk'

Disclaimer: All the same people that were in the previous chapter except this time Alanis Morissette. Zem is my character. Roman Dirge too.

Authors note: Hi again people! Here is my next chapter! Wow, we knew that already. A quick little bit of info, the girl, Zem, in this story has a whole story to herself it's just not on this website. She is me. VERY very much like me. I think that the only difference is that I don't have dark blue hair. Dim is my friend. So in this story Dim and Zem are very close friends! Just like Dim and I! OK bye!

*~*~*~* Dim's house *~*~*~*

Dim was definitely awake as she danced around the house. Her parents had gone to see her Grandparents for Christmas so she had chosen to stay home. Her long blonde ponytail was bouncing up and down as she jumped. She fell onto the couch and crossed her hands behind her head. She thought about how Dib had gone to Irk. Why had he gone? I mean it was dangerous to go walking onto another planet when they wanted to declare war onto your whole species. 

Yet Gaz was on that planet and she was his sister. His only sister and probably the only sister he would ever have. She was in much more danger than Dib would be in since he was with Zim whom was Irken. She seriously doubted that Dib was going to save her too. I mean Zim was the one who went in the first place and probably had equipment to save her with. Oh well at least he hadn't left without a sweet goodbye! 

" P.I.R.! P.I.R. come out girl!" Dim whistled, " P.I.R.?" 

Dim got up and started to look for her cat. She had found P.I.R. in a dumpster when she was very young. P.I.R. loved to eat and terrorize peeps, she also loved to play with Zim's dog G.I.R.. Those two got along great.

" Oh no!" Dim cried out.

The last time she had soon P.I.R. was when P.I.R. had been playing in Dib's backpack.

" Oh in heavens name! P.I.R. is on her way to Irk!" Dim cried, " Oh well, she's with Dib I'm sure that when Dib finds her he'll take care of her for me. I know him." 

She skipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She sat down on her stairwell and thought of something to keep her brain working,

" Wouldn't it be ironic if Zim and Dib found Gaz and she was being treated like a queen? Scratch that....What if she was a queen!?" Dim laughed.

She stood up and started to walk up the stairs she had been sitting on. After walking up two flights of stairs she found herself in a little room. In this room there were two bookshelves and a computer. Three doors where also stationed around. The one in front of her was a bathroom. Then the two on her right were bedrooms. She walked into the one closest to her, which was her room. 

Her doorway had those hanging string things in it. They where decorated with stars and moons. She pushed them aside and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled a guitar out from underneath the bed. She took the guitar out of it's case and took out the pick. She stroked all of the strings to get the thing warmed up. Just because she was dark it didn't mean that she had to be silent all the time. In fact she loved to sing and write music. Smiling she started to play a song on the spot, which she was also making up as she went.

" Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, wha, ha, yeah, yeah. An old man turned ninety eight, he won the lottery, and died the next day. It's a black fly in your Chardone. It's a death row pardon, two minutes too late. And isn't it ironic? Don't cha' think?"

She stood up and popped a percussion track into her CD player. She jumped on her bed and continued.

" It's like radiate, under what it may. It's a free ride, when your already late. It's the good advice, that you just can't take. And who would have thought? It figures."

Jumping off of the bed, still playing her guitar, she ran down the stairs into her living room.

" Mr. Play-it-safe, was afraid to fly. He packed his suitcase, kissed his kids goodbye. He waited his whole damn life, to take that flight, and as the plane crashed down he thought, ' Well isn't this nice?'. And isn't it ironic? Don't cha' think?"

She jumped onto her footstool.

" It's like radiate, under what it may. It's a free ride, when your already late. It's the good advice, that you just can't take. And who would have thought? It figures."

She ran through the kitchen and onto her kitchen table.

" Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything's OK, and everything's gone right. Life has a funny way of giving you hope when you think everything's gone wrong, and everything blows up in your face."

Getting off the table she ran through her computer room downstairs and outside. She got onto the deck of her pool.

" A traffic jam, when your already late. A no smoking sign, on your cigarette break. It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife. It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife. And isn't it ironic? Don't cha' think? A little too ironic, and yeah I really do think."

Dim turned around to leave the pool deck, but had a whim. She ran and jumped off the edge of the pool's deck onto a floating boogie board in the water. 

" It's like radiate, under what it may. It's a free ride, when your already late. It's the good advice, that you just can't take. And who would have thought? It figures."

Dim threw the guitar over the pool's railing and jumped off of the board. She landed in the water and floated on her back.

" Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. Life is a funny, funny way of helping you out. Helping you out."

She dived to the bottom of the pool, touched the floor, and swam to the ladder. She climbed out and looked at her soaking wet pajamas. She got off of the pool's deck and picked up her guitar. Then she went back inside.

*~*~*~* Half an hour later *~*~*~* 

Dim was all dressed and had dried her hair out. It was now 5:30 in the morning, Christmas eve.

" Time for breakfast!" Dim yelled running to the kitchen.

She opened up a cabinet, spilling the contents everywhere. 

" Rice, Count Cocofang cereal, lettuce..." She stuck out her tongue and made her way over to the freezer, " Tofu, celery, eggs...?! YUCK! ARE THESE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME!? Dim's a vegetarian. Oh yes! Pistachio ice cream! And it's soy!" She grabbed the container and danced to a cabinet door. Opening the door she pulled out a spoon. Pulling of the cover to the ice cream container she threw the cover out of the window and ran to the living room.

*~*~*~* Two hours later *~*~*~*

What ever happens to Dim when she eats pistachio ice cream, it's bad. Dim had finished the whole container and was running around the house a little nuts. Her eyes looked like Lenore's, all spiral with black patches underneath. Her hair was dyed black, permanently, and was on end.

" He he...Pistachio...." She laughed psychotically.

All of a sudden Dim disappeared. She had teleported out of the house.

*~*~*~* A HUGE purple house full of immigrants *~*~*~*

Dim appeared in the center of a large room. In the room she saw a bed. In the bed she her blue haired best buddie. She was sleeping and totally oblivious that her friend was there.

" Oh...It's Zem!...he, he...." Dim whispered.

Dim bent over the girl and took out a water balloon. Dropping it on Zem's head. Zem yelled out and looked around. No-one was there.

" Must be imaginging thingies." Zem whispered to herself in her Italian accent. She went back to sleep.

*~*~*~* Dr. Membrane's lab *~*~*~*

Dim appeared in the middle of the lab full of lots of scientific equipment.

" Oh! Pretty vile....!!"

You can only imagine..... 

*~*~*~* Zim's lab *~*~*~*

Dim appeared right in the center of the large laboratory. She grinned wickedly and ran to the teleporter. She looked at all of the buttons till she found a metallic teal one.

" Oh! Pretty button." Dim pushed the button into the socket.

The floor started to shake and Dim was gone in a flash of silver and gold. The word 'pistachio' echoed throughout the lab in Dim's voice. Maybe she would be seeing Dib sooner than she thought....

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~*

It's like 11:00 at night and I'm still sitting here writing, listening to 'Ironic' over and over. See you guys later with chapter # 11! Bye! ^.~


	11. The Game Is Over

****

'Irk sweet Irk' Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All of the peeps from earlier, yet Neil Diamond and *Nsync.

Author's Note: Well I'm back to work again! Sorry I've been getting my skool stuff ready so I really don't have a lot of time so here! ^.~

_*~*~*~* ???????????? *~*~*~*_

_What have I done now? Why does this feeling, this emotion, keep haunting me? I hate him, it is all his fault that I'm trapped here. Why oh Why? Do da n de da n dai. I'm so lonely...! Now where am I going?_

*~*~*~* Zim's cockpit *~*~*~*

Zim was quietly looking out of the cockpit window. He had to think of some way to get away from Irk. The suit was not going to be the only way, he would need an escape route. He really didn't even know where the heck she was. He supposed he would have to figure this part of the plan out when he got there. He just hoped that fighting wasn't an option....

"Master?" G.I.R asked interrupting Zim's thoughts.

"Yes G.I.R.?" Zim answered reluctantly looking at the sad, sorry little excuse for a robot.

"I hear singing!" G.I.R. cried happily as he jumped off of his chair to the floor.

"What do you mean singing?" Zim retorted to G.I.R. at the impossible proposition. 

G.I.R. put his paw to his mouth signaling quite. He skipped over to the wall where he must of heard the singing. Pressing his ear to the wall he smiled a very wide smile. He waved his paw at Zim and started to hum along to the song he was hearing. Zim came up next to G.I.R. putting the voot runner on auto pilot. He pressed his antennas against the purple wall. His antennas quickly perked up, G.I.R. was right somebody or something was singing! It didn't sound like anything familiar though...

"Come they told me, pah rah pah pah pum. Are new born king to see, pah rah pah pah pum. Are finest gifts we bring, pah rah pah pah pum. To lay before king, pah rah...!"

Zim then realized the voice and had shot a hole through the wall with his laser, "You son of a...!?" Zim was quickly interrupted by something heavy falling on top of him. 

He looked up seeing that it was a black haired human female! _It can't be...._**Zim thought.**

"JINGLE BELLS!" Dim screamed as she ran in circles, " Zim smells, Gaz laid an egg!"

G.I.R. joined Dim and the singer, Dib, laughed hysterically. Zim scowled at the females stupid song.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Zim yelled.

Dim fell down and rolled over on her side next to Dib, "Yes it is! I made it up myself!" Dim smiled, but stopped when all three of them looked at her funny.

"Are you sick?" Dib asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"Not anymore!" She said happily hugging him.

Dib took her by the arms and held her in front of him, "Why is your hair black? And what the heck is with the English accent?" 

Dim smiled awkwardly and flipped her ponytail, "I have found the era in my ways! I have recalled my ancestors, and, and...I ATE ICE CREAM!"

"That explains a lot of things...You sound like Zem though. In a strange way..." Dim was now looking at Zim who looked like he was going to rip his antennas out of his head. Dib soon did the same.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Zim screamed his face turning a light purple, "WHAT DO YOU TO THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!" Zim was staring at Dib who had arisen to his feet, " WELL?"

"Well...um...I came to help my sister. Of course." He had hesitated to answer and apparently Zim hadn't bought it. 

"Is that your final answer?" Zim asked a little calmer.

"Uh...N...Yeah." Dib smiled crookedly. 

"Wrongo!" Zim yelled, "You just came so you could catch aliens! Am I right?" 

Dib was silent as Zim turned towards Dim, "And you?"

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Dim shook her head and held onto it, "Owies!" 

"HA HA! I came with you Master!" G.I.R. cried jumping on Zim's head.

"I know that G.I.R...." Zim fell back into his drivers chair and turned the voot runner off of auto pilot, "It's too late to turn around now. Sit down and be quite."

Dib fell to the floor and looked at Dim who was very confused and pulling her black ponytail.

"Tallest help me...I take that back. Don't." All of a sudden the computer started to flash and Zim looked out the window, "It's Irk! We're finally here!"

All five of them stood up and looked out of the cockpit window at the approaching red planet. 

_*~*~*~* ???????????????????? *~*~*~* _

__

Zim stood on the metal balcony over looking the light purple oval shaped room. He cracked an evil grin, and took out a steel controller. He pressed the only button on it, a large blue square button. The ceiling split open and a creature attached to three chains was suspended over the arena. It was moving around trying to get free. The chains dragged the creature to the ground and it stooped moving around. It stood up and looked straight at the over hanging balcony. 

"Nice to see you again Gaz..." Zim laughed evilly, "You have a little task to complete today."

"What now? I'm tired. Not to mention that I'm sick of you." She sighed playing with the chains attached to both of her wrists and her neck.

"You want to go home?" Zim asked as he twirled the control on his index finger.

Gaz looked up very quickly, "I'll do anything! What's the catch?"

Zim smirked, "Glad you asked...You have to play a video game."

"HA! I'll be home in time for dinner!" She laughed jumping.

Zim grinned, "It's not so simple. The control panel itself is ten feet long. Same with the screen." He watched Gaz almost fall over, "You must beat the game by jumping on the keys. With the chains and all."

"What if I don't?" She asked.

"Don't win? Oh, well then dear I guess your stuck here. I mean I'm sure it would be nice to leave, without that whole surgery thing. I see your already dressed for the ceremony." Zim pointed at Gaz's gray hospital frock. 

"Okay. If I win I go home. No surgery and your gone right?" She asked trying to get things straight. 

"Si innamorato." He smiled. Yes sweetheart. 

"I'm going to win." Gaz said as the chains lifted her into the air once again.

"If you think you're going to win you definitely need the surgery." Zim laughed as he pressed a large green circle shaped button on the rail of the balcony. 

The floor opened and Gaz looked to see this video game. It was definitely something you wouldn't miss. It came right out of the hole laying on the floor as it closed. It was none other then a very large Gameslave, painted blood red. It opened quickly smacking Gaz's feet. She then lost her altitude falling right on top of the keys. The chains where still attached to her disadvantage. She looked up at Zim who hit his forehead. 

"Press start." He yelled slowly.

Gaz mumbled something under her breath as she stomped on the 'start' button. She looked up at the screen to see the title, ' Doppio Fato Dragos'. She quickly was engrossed in the foreign game jumping and sprinting to other keys. It was easy at first, then she heard Zim drop a coin into something. The screen flashed a bright orange and she now understood why Zim thought she wouldn't win....

Zim smiled menacingly, "Game over, game. The game is over. Game over, game. You lose!" He laughed as he watched Gaz jump and miss the key she had been aiming for, "Invincible is what you think you are, but you're just so typical. Though you think that you're a star. You act like everyone revolves around you. Baby, you dropped the ball, and now the game is through. 'Cause you tried to play both sides. You got caught up in you're lies, and now you're running, you're running out of time!"

Gaz looked towards the left corner of the screen. To see none other then a timer! She only had two minutes and seventy one seconds left to win!

Zim laughed, "You played yourself Game over, game But did you did you think that you could really find love from someone else? You're making moves, you're gonna' lose, you know. You played yourself Game over, game And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me. But you'll never win, but you'll never win. Try again 'cause the game is over. The game is over."

Gaz stopped jumping to look proudly at the screen as it showed the second level appearing. Zim snorted,

"Take it personal 'cause I did when you cheated on me. You may be beautiful but there's more that the eye can't see. You're so predictable, the way you calculate each move. Heads I win, tails you lose because you don't have the right to chose." Zim watched as Gaz's dragon in the game got hit by the opponents dragon, "'Cause you tried to play both sides. You got caught up in your lies, and now you're running, you're running out of time."

Gaz let out a scream as her dragon retreated from the battle. Zim laughed menacingly as Gaz's wail echoed throughout the arena. 

"You played yourself Game over, game But did you did you think that you could really find love from someone else? You're making moves, you're gonna' lose, you know. You played yourself Game over, game And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me. But you'll never win, but you'll never win. Try again 'cause the game is over. The game is over."

Gaz all of a sudden was back into the game and on the fourth level. The last one. Zim backed up and quickly tried to think up some way to keep her from winning. He was trying to find the controller when Purple walked up to the edge of the balcony. He looked down at poor Gaz as she kept getting strangled by the chain around her neck. He looked to see Zim singing with a lot of force, clutching the controller. 

"How could you think that you could do me like that? Running behind my back. How could you do me like that? Now the game is over. How could you think that you could do me like that? Now the game is over. How could you think that you could do me like that? Do me like that, DO ME LIKE THAT?"

Zim hurled the controller straight at Gaz hitting her in the back. She screamed so loud that Purple thought that the glass door behind him was going to shatter. He had hit Gaz in the same place where she had been hit with the laser. Zim was now throwing his head back and laughing maliciously. 

"You played yourself Game over, game But did you did you think that you could really find love from someone else? You're making moves, you're gonna' lose, you know. You played yourself Game over, game And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me. But you'll never win, but you'll never win. Try again 'cause the game is over. The game is over."

Purple was speechless as Gaz fell to the ground. He looked at Zim and frowned, Red has created a monster...He thought as he floated to the ground and picked up Gaz's head. She was still alive, but the wound had opened again.

Wha...? Where? Oh, it was him again? Why does he continue to hurt me like this? One day he's confessing his love to me the next day he's locking me up in a tube! That Irken can't be my Zim. He would never do this to me.....

"You played yourself Game over, game But did you did you think that you could really find love from someone else? You're making moves, you're gonna' lose, you know. You played yourself Game over, game And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me. But you'll never win, but you'll never win. Try again 'cause the game is over. The game is over."

Then a robotic voice said, " GAME OVER...."

I lost...Now what? Wait...That voice it was a robot! I think I...OH MY GOD! THAT RED STRIPE! Zim never had a red stripe right down the middle of his head! And why would he sing such a ridiculous song? I never cheated on...! That's not......!?!?

"Gaz, are you okay?" Gaz woke up to see Purple looking into her eyes in her prison cell.

** *~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~***

****

He he.....Confusing yes? See ya' later! ^.~

__


	12. Doom will fall...

****

'Irk Sweet Irk' chapter 12

Disclaimer: All of the usual! No songs today...BOOHOO!

Author's note: I just want to say some stuff about the tragedy on Tuesday, number one, it was horrible. I don't know what type of horrible stinkbeast would do such a thing, but they where nutz. My prayers are with all of the people who lost loved ones on Fanfiction.net. I'm terribly sorry. Now to the business! I'm writing a new story! Full of lovely dovey antics, yet guess what? It's not a ZAGR! HA! I trick you! This story will be about Zem, and...people. This story is a lot more humorous, meaning no one's gonna' get kidnapped. It's called "From Irk to Italy" Look out for this pathetic excuse for a story! Well, on with this story... ^.~

*~*~*~* A big hotel type building! *~*~*~* 

It was snowing lightly on the small city. It was very peaceful and quite except for room number 47in the hotel down the street. There was strange foreign music blasting from it, and yelling that you could hear over the blaring sound.

"ZEM! TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!" A blonde girl with an Australian accent yelled throwing a pillow at the navy blue haired girl. 

"Oh Sarah! You are such a silly! I always listened to music this loud in Italy on a holiday!" Zem giggled in her thick accent. 

A blonde short haired boy walked over to the stereo and shut off the blaring music, "Zem, sweetheart, we're not in Italy anymore we're in this dirty town. Sarah, Joe, Tracey, and I would like to get some sleep. Besides how is Santa Clause supposed to come if you're still awake?" Livio asked his little sister as the other members of ATC thanked him for shutting off the ridiculous music.

"You killed Daft Punk. YOU AND I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE RELATED! HOW DARE YOU, YOU...." Zem was interrupted by herself, "Did you say Santa Cloose?" 

"Yes Zem. Santa _Clause_. He comes at dodici IN THE NIGHT!" Livio yelled pointing at the clock.

"Santa Cloose...He hasn't visited me since I was a little bambino. Before Mommie and Daddie disappeared. Did you make him come back because you came to find me?" Zem asked Livio all big eyed her pigtails aloft.

"Yeah, sure whatever..." Livio retorted turning around to go back to sleep. 

"Santa Cloose! Santa Cloose! Santa, Santa, Santa Cloose!" Zem sang jumping on her bed.

"Okay... Just get some sleep. Please Zem..." Livio begged.

"Yeah Zem, just go to sleep so it'll be Christmas sooner." Joe told her as he jumped into his bed.

"OK! I'll go to sleep! Gonna get some presents!" Zem fell down onto her bed near the balcony and hugged a little purple dragon.

"Goodnight little Zem." Tracey said shutting off the light.

"Notte dudes!" Zem yawned as the girl and the band drifted off into peaceful slumber.

*~*~*~* About 3 hours later 3:00 AM *~*~*~*

Zem woke up with a frightening jerk in the middle of her dream. She looked around the room to see if anyone had awoken only to find the room desolate. She hugged her dragon tighter and pulled the covers over her head. She was sucking her thumb trying to put herself back to sleep when the whole room lit up with light. Zem screamed and popped out of the covers to see ATC awake as well this time. 

Zem jumped out of her bed and ran over with Livio, whom was just staring out the balcony window blankly. Zem looking worried looked out the window as well and she dropped her purple dragon. The sky was a bright flame red and the stars were not visible, except for one. Livio grabbed Zem and held her closer as the sky turned completely orange. 

"What's happening Livio?" Zem asked her brother as he stared outside.

"I don't know Zem, I just don't know." Livio stood up and walked over to the nightstand. 

He picked up the phone and dialed 911. He waited impatiently as the phone ringed, when finally someone answered.

"Ciao!" The voice said over the phone.

"Hello?" Livio asked confused by the person on the other end.

"Chi parla?" The high pitched voice asked.

"Um. Do you speak English?" Livio asked the strange being on the other end of the phone.

"IEEEEIEEEEEIEEEEEEEEEIEEEEEIEEEEEIEEEIEEEEIEEEIEEEIEEEIEEE!" The person screamed into the phone and hung up.

"What the? Was that some type of battle cry?" Livio asked himself aloud.

"What's going on? I'm scared." Sarah said as Tracey locked the doors.

"Maybe the sun is going to explode." Joe suggested.

"I hope not." Zem mumbled to her dragon.

The four of them sat there for a little while watching the scene outside change rapidly. Joe then grabbed the phone to call 911 again. He waited for someone to pick up, but all of a sudden the phone stooped ringing. Joe heard all of the others scream and where staring at the door. Joe looked up and dropped the phone, whose cord had been cut in half. 

In the doorway was a very tall dark figure holding something shiny. The members of ATC quickly retreated to the back of the room, but Zem stood up and walked over to the strange figure. Zem flipped the light switch revealing non-other then Red. To bad our foreign friends don't know who Red is. Zem took one look at his red outfit and smiled a large wide smile.

"YOU'RE SANTA CLOOSE!" Zem screamed pointing at the red alien.

"Um..." Red had a sweat drop on the back of his head and his antennas fell down a little.

"You are Santa Cloose right?" Zem asked.

Red had no idea what this human was talking about so he just stood there.

"Where are my presents?" Zem demanded looking at Red for a sack.

"I don't know what you're..." but before Red could finish Zem grabbed his laser.

"Oh! It's so preetty!" Zem said holding it, "Thank you Santa Cloose!"

"Oh no you don't..." Red lunged for the child but missed as she skipped away from him towards her brother.

"Look Livio! Isn't it neat?" Zem asked looking at the trigger, "Oh...What happens if you..." Zem pulled the trigger sending a laser straight through the balcony window.

The glass shattered and Zem looked at the laser with disbelief, "Wow!"

Red came over to her and snatched the laser out of her hands, "Don't play with that!" 

Santa Cloose doesn't like me..." Zem sobbed.

"Maybe I'm naive, but I don't think that's Santa Clause Zem." Joe managed to whisper, terrified by the tall figure.

Red was turning a bright shade of purple across his face as he stared at the young teenager, "I do not know of whom you speak of wretched female. I am Allmighty Tallest Red, king of the Irken empire. Well one of them anyway I am here to conquer your stupid little planet and do...BAD STUFF!" 

"Where's Irk Mr. Red guy?" Zem asked.

"SILENCE!" Red yelled.

Red smiled maliciously and stared at the four quivering humans, "Time for some doom..."

*~*~*~* Outside somewhere *~*~*~*

"Look up in the sky!" A little girl yelled pointing at the orange sky.

A huge object was floating above the small town. It was the 'Massive'. A large cannon pointed out of the bottom of the ship, and you can only imagine this part....

_ Incoming Transmission..._

_Pilot Maestoso: Red, come in Red..._

Allmighty Tallest Red: This is Red speaking.

Pilot Maestoso: We have an urgent message sir...

Allmighty Tallest Red: Yes, what is it?

Pilot Maestoso: Invader Zim is not at his base sir.

Allmighty Tallest Red: What do you mean he's not at his base?

Pilot Maestoso: His voot runner is gone and no one appears to be living in the area sir. 

Allmighty Tallest Red: I'll send a transmission to Irk. 10-4

Pilot Maestoso: 10-4 Over and out.

Incoming Transmission... 

Allmighty Tallest Red: Z2? Z2, come in.

Z2: Yes master this is Z2 speaking.

Allmighty Tallest Red: Is everything running smoothly over there?

Z2: Yes sir. Except for Purple. He's taking the side of that human girl. 

Allmighty Tallest Red: Don't worry you know how to take care of that.

Z2: Yes, but that girl. I think she's on to me...

Allmighty Tallest Red: What? About you being a clone?

Z2: Yes. It's this stupid stripe.

Allmighty Tallest Red: It doesn't matter. She'll be on our side pretty soon.

Z2: Alright then.

Allmighty Tallest Red: Pilot Maestoso just told me that the real Zim isn't at his base. 

Z2: Should I be on guard?

Allmighty Tallest Red: Yeah. 

Z2: What do I do if he interferes with our plan?

Allmighty Tallest Red: Destroy him. 10-4

Z2: 10-4 Over and out.

***~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~***

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Irkens are invading! See ya' ^.~

__


	13. Aviationa: City of disasters

****

Irk Sweet Irk #13

Disclaimer: Same as before, and Lifehouse.

Author's note: Man. I wish my story was on the first page again, more people would read it. Thank you loyal readers! You are the greatest of the great! Anyway. No really new news, hey look Nick listened to us they put on a new episode! That one ruled! Um. Here's the deal on requested songs. Can't do em' all. Sorry. The only song I'm going to use out of the ones I've listened to is ' Drops of Jupiter' considering it works SO well. Hey the LFO song is great! I just couldn't find a place to put it. Ok, also the song introduced in this chapter will be in almost every chapter here after. You know how Movies always have one song that sums up the whole thing? I do too. This song started it all. Ok. I can't think of anything to say so here we go!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~* Zim's voot runner same place were we left off *~*~*~*

Zim stopped looking out of the cockpit window and went back to the important task of driving the voot runner. He had never felt so confused...He was longing to go find Gaz, even cause problems for Red and Purple. Then again there was the horrible feeling of fear washing over him. He was afraid of what Red and Purple did to her. Why did the Almighty Red and Purple want an ordinary human girl? What if she was...dead.

Zim shook off the burden that she could have passed without knowing and went back to his driving. Then another thought crossed his mind. The A.T.C.. Could it have made Red and Purple think that she was really born to fly and glow like that. _Oh no..._Zim was interrupted by the beeping of his voot runner. He touched a fairly large purple button and a huge hologram popped out of the dash board. A large sphere shaped picture was in front of him as the other occupants of the runner looked over his shoulder curiously. 

"Dat Irk?" Dib asked looking at the hologram of the planet.

"Yeah." Zim replied bluntly.

"So...Where are we landing?" Dib asked trying to get Zim out of his unhealthy slump.

"I really don't know to tell you the truth. She could be anywhere." Zim answered suddenly realizing that he had no idea where he was going.

Dim shook her head and smirked a little, "Well, for starters where do Red and Purple reside?"

Zim hit his head, "Right...Thank...you." Those words came out like his lips had been pasted together, "The capital city of Irk. Aviationa. They do live there it is also home to many training grounds and labs."

Zim was planning to find her exact coordinates so he touched the sphere where he thought Aviationa was located. With luck, he had found it. The hologram showed up as a city, a strange one. There where many tall buildings; square, round, triangular, every shape you could think of. Dib looked at the buildings shaped like upside down pyramids and looked at Zim.

"How do the buildings stay up like that?" Dib asked amazed.

"Irks gravitational pull is much less than Earths. Look at me for instance." Zim stood up in front of Dib and Dib blinked a couple times.

"You're much taller..." Dib said, "Will I..."

"Depends on how long we're hear. Probably won't though." Zim sat back down and looked carefully at the city.

"What's that building?" Dim asked pointing at a large dome in the middle of the city.

"Hm. The Tallest's lab..." Zim touched that hologram as well.

The lab popped up instead of the city and Irk. A lot of Irken symbols where next to the picture and Zim was reading them intently, "Well she's here. I know it. This lab is where the Tallest keep all of the aliens and experiment on them. This is the logical place to were she could be hiding, or more so where they have taken her."

"What type of experiments are we talking about?" Dib asked a little worried.

"Oh, they observe them. Kind of like a documentary video in simple terms. Also before I left, Irk was implanting some organ into alien bodies to make them spies. They would spy on there own species and report back to the tallest...I can't remember what that organ was though, except that when they replaced it, it took over the host's body. Also if you're interested Irken children are made here." Zim said as he read the Irkan words. 

"Made? Like a clone or something?" Dib asked.

"No. Just like they would normally be produced just without the whole 'parents' thing. I was made there. Irkens are usually so busy training that they never have time to fall in love and start a family..." Zim stopped talking and clicked on the dome again showing the inside of the lab.

Dim getting very bored with the conversation Since Zim had retreated to his silent mode once again walked over to the compartment which Dib had been staying in. She saw the hole in replacement of a door and shook her head. Crawling into the little compartment, considering the ceiling was too low to stand up, she looked out of a little window. She couldn't see Earth anymore it was gone, or so it seemed. Her parents would be worried, she knew it. 

"Dim like da stars?" She heard G.I.R. ask as he walked up to her with P.I.R. next to him.

"Yeah, I do G.I.R.. Hi girl, I'm sorry you where sent on this horrible mission as well." She sighed petting P.I.R.'s head.

"I don't mind." P.I.R. cooed as she rubbed her arched back against Dim's cheek.

"So you do talk?" Dim asked her cat.

"Of course! All us S.I.R.'s talk! We have to in order to maintain a mission." P.I.R. said smiling.

"You? A S.I.R.? From this planet?" Dim asked bewildered. 

"First S.I.R. ever made to be exact. A failure. They threw me down to Earth because I was so bad." P.I.R. smirked and looked at G.I.R., "Guess they do that to all S.I.R. models who are bad huh?"

"Maybe..." Dim started but was quickly interrupted by a crack from the cockpit. 

"Oh crap!" She heard Zim yell as another crack was heard.

Dim turned around to look at what was going on. She saw Zim pulling on a bunch of levers and Dib was running around pressing the buttons that Zim was telling him to press. Dim crawled out of the little compartment and ran over to Dib.

"What's going on?" Dim asked worried. 

"Look at the window!" He yelled.

Dim looked at the glass window only to see that it was cracking. She watched as Zim retreated from pulling all of his levers and ran into the compartment. Dib stopped pressing buttons as well and walked over to the entrance of the compartment. Zim quickly ran back out holding G.I.R. and P.I.R. under one arm and two helmets in another. He handed the helmets to Dim and Dib and also handed P.I.R. to Dim.

"Don't the S.I.R.'s need a helmet?" Dim asked worried for P.I.R.'s safety.

"No." He answered quickly as he grabbed a backpack.

"What are we going to do?" Dib asked as the glass started to crack even worse.

"Crash." Zim said simply as he pressed a button underneath the hologram.

_~*# Preparare per immediato sbarco #*~_

**"What did your computer just say?" Dib asked a little scared.**

"Hm? Oh, 'Prepare for immediate landing.'" Zim scowled as he pressed a button on the side of Dim's helmet.

He walked over to Dib and did the same as a rush of cold wind came from the depths of the helmet. Zim kicked a lever next to him and did a handstand. Dib and Dim just stared as Zim pressed his feet against the ceiling. He back flipped onto his feet wearing a pair of purple boots. He closed his eyes and a little pink bubble formed around his head. It became invisible soon after. 

A bunch of red lights started to flash and the computer yelled in the Irken language. The window shattered the glass floating in midair, you'd think Zim, Dib, and Dim would float right? Nope. The ship went hurtling towards the purple striped red planet. Dim grabbed Dib's hand as Zim held on tightly to G.I.R.. It ended in a few seconds with a fiery explosion on Irk's surface.

Dib and Dim where thrown out of the ship with the impact of the crash. Dib opened eyes and smiled seeing Dim was okay. He looked around for Zim though.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled looking at the ball of fire on the ground. 

"Oh no..." Dim whispered as she ran up to the fire. 

"Oh man. That was hot..." Dib and Dim looked to there right to see Zim crawling out of the fiery ball holding G.I.R..

"Oh Zim you're ok." Dim sighed hugging P.I.R..

"Yeah *cough* I'm alright *cough* *cough*." Zim stood up and dropped G.I.R. on the ground.

Dib turned around to see where they had landed. His jaw dropped open as he looked at the tallest buildings he had ever seen.

"Is this?" Dib asked.

"Yep. Aviationa. It looks like we're right in front of a technical institute. Probably I'd say about three miles away from the lab. So we better get moving before the sun goes away." Zim said pointing at a bright blue object in the sky. 

"Doesn't this city have electricity, oh advanced species?" Dib asked smugly.

"Of course, it's not the dark I'm worried about. It's the Irken's we might meet." Zim, came up to Dib and ripped off his helmet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ALIEN SCU...? I can breath." Dib asked as he smelled the air.

"For a little while then you must put that helmet back on for at least an hour. Dim take yours off." Zim's pink helmet became visible again but only to disappear once more.

Zim started to walk onto a sidewalk and quickly turned around to make sure everyone was following. They where so he kept walking, then he realized something.

"You two don't have a disguise do you?" Zim asked as he looked at the two humans.

"No, Isn't that your job?" Dib asked looking around to make sure no Irken's had seen them.

"Right. I have paint which you both can use, and one of you can have antennas the other can have a backpack." Zim said as he pulled the mentioned contents out of his bag.

"I WANT THE ANTENNAS!" Dim yelled running over to Zim grabbing the headband with simple springs wrapped in black felt.

"Guess I get the backpack then." Dib said as he placed the silver package over his back. 

Zim wasn't too happy about giving the objects away and frowned as Dim and Dib used the paint. Those where supposed to be used to get Gaz off this horrible stink plant. The paint would still be there, and the Irken dress code, but she needed the antennas. _Well then I'll just take the backpack from Dib and trade it with Dim for the antennas. Then I'll give the antennas to Gaz and let Dib die. Good plan. _Zim smirked as he walked away from the humans.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Dib yelled as he ran up next to Zim his face a green mess.

"You two must be artist." Zim smiled as he looked at Dim's face, "You have paint up your nose."

Dim sneezed and started to wipe the paint off with her trench coat. Dib and Zim made disgusted faces and turned back around. Zim and the crew walked for about three hours passing every strange Irken in the world. Most of them came straight up to Dim and pulled her antennas. The others just picked on Zim and made fun of his stupidity of thinking that G.I.R. was advanced and going to Earth.

Zim ignored the remarks and Dim kicked their shins. Dib was never questioned, which Zim thought was very odd, since Dib had no antennas. It was just getting dark when Zim, Dib, Dim, G.I.R., and P.I.R. reached the giant black shadow of the dome. Zim was about to turn around when he realized that he was probably going to die. Dim grabbed his shoulder and turned him around she smiled and walked away.

"This the right place?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. I wish I never had to come here." Zim's eyes suddenly widened, "We can't escape...The voot runner it's been destroyed. How?"

"We'll think of something." Dim smiled as she approached the dome.

As Zim watched the humans approached the dome and he swallowed a huge ball of saliva, "Here I go." Zim followed Dim and Dib as they entered the forbidden area.

__

Desperate for changing, starving for truth, closer to where I started chasing after you....

*~*~*~* To be Continued *~*~*

Wow! I done! Let us move on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	14. Lost and found

****

'Irk sweet Irk' chapter # 14

Disclaimer: Really want me to???? Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, ATC, Backstreet boys, Dim, Garrett, Alex, *Nsync, O-town, Alanis Morissette, Roman Dirge, Neil Diamond, Lifehouse, BBmak, and ME!!!!!!!

Author's note: Ah! Happy Halloween fellow Invader Zim fans! We have finally reached the grandest of all holidays! It's almost time for Christmas!!!! My story is like almost really happening! ^.^ Anyway, was that the best episode or what???? I mean it was an actual scary Halloween show! Awesome!!!!! FF.net needs to stay up longer.... -_-

*~*~*~* Aviationa: The lab *~*~*~*

The five had entered the forbidden area soon after they had arrived at the front door. There where no guards on watch, which was a little stupid. I mean what if some one tried to go into the lab and rescue one of the aliens? Oh, never mind. Zim's heart was beating very fast in his chest, skipping beats and stopping abruptly. He knew that they where going to die, I mean they had no transportation off of the planet. Unless an Irken never found them sneaking Gaz out, and they could steal a runner? No, alarms would obviously sound.

Zim knew though that if they where found in the lab it would be very conspicuous to see 3 'Irkens' and 2 S.I.R.'s walking around the lab. So Zim stopped walking and looked around the halls of the lab. Dib and Dim just looked at Zim waiting for some long speech to come out of him. It never happened so Dib stepped forward to question him.

"Why did we stop?" Dib asked, for Zim wasn't going to tell him on his own.

"I'm thinking...." Zim growled maliciously sending Dib backing away. 

"About what Zim?" Dim asked a little bit more gently, Zim was scared that's why he was so irritable. 

"I think we should split up." Zim said voice shaking.

"Are you sure you want to be....!?" Dim was interrupted.

"Good plan!" Dib yelled out. 

"Right." Zim said, "Dib and Dim. I want you to head down this long corridor in front of us. Then G.I.R. and P.I.R....go...whatever. I'll....go to the labs...." Zim paused as the S.I.R.'s gave each other a high five, "Ok?"

"Yes sir!" Dib saluted.

"Yeah master." G.I.R. said running around in circles with P.I.R.. 

"Zim." Dim grabbed Zim around the middle and grabbed his antenna, "Be careful, I know you're scared. We'll get out of this alive." She whispered into his antenna, "Alright Zim! Good luck!" Dim said louder walking away from him. 

Zim watched Dim and Dib leave and looked at G.I.R. whom was staring at him, "What now?" Zim asked the unit.

"Ladies love ya' Zim!!!!!" G.I.R. cooed running away with P.I.R..

Zim turned a bright purple across the face, "Aw, SHUT UP!" He yelled at G.I.R. 

G.I.R. and P.I.R. where gone so he walked in his own direction. _I'll find her._

Incoming transmission 

Captain Crazdas: Come in, Z2, come in.

Z2: What do you want?

Captain Crazdas: There are five foreign trespassers in the lab.

Z2: Really? What do they look like?

Captain Crazdas: Well judging by the picture, two very strange looking Irkens, a more normal looking Irken, a dog S.I.R., and a cat S.I.R., um...Sir

Z2: Excellent. In what direction is the normal Irken going?

Captain Crazdas: Well he's going to the labs that hold the aliens.

Z2: Thank you captain. I'll take care of him. Over and...!

Captain Crazdas: Just to tell you Sir, he looks exactly like you.

Z2: Ah! Why thank you. I've been waiting for this one...Over and out.

End of transmission 

****

*~*~*~* Back to the hallway *~*~*~*

__

Zim was looking carefully at all of the doors as he walked along the hallway. He didn't want to miss Gaz's cell. As he walked he started to hum a tune and make up some words in his head. _Baby, set me free, from this misery. I can't take it no more. Since you ran away, nothings been the same. Girl, You're what I'm living for. If I am so alone, then there's nothing in this world I can do...Until you're back here baby, miss you, want you, need you some. Until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know, you are the one and I can't let you go._

Zim was so distracted that he didn't hear the foot beats coming from behind him. _So I told you lies, even made you cry. Baby, I was so wrong. Girl, I promise you, now my love is true. This is where my heart belongs. 'Cause here I am so alone and there's nothing in this world I can do...Until you're back here baby, miss you, want you, need you some. Until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know, you are the one and I can't let you go._

Zim had finally found the door that he had been waiting for. _And I wonder, are you thinking of me?, cause I'm thinking of you. And I wonder, are you ever coming back in my life? Cause here I am so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do...Until you're back here baby, miss you, want you, need you some. Until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know, you are the one and I can't let you go._

Zim stopped singing and looked at the door which he had to enter. It was a very tall door, probably so the Tallest could use it with out trouble. He saw the handle and grabbed onto it, it was locked to his disadvantage. 

"Stupid door!" He yelled as he kicked it repeatedly.

*~*~*~* ??????????? *~*~*~* 

The horrible sound echoed threw out the chamber making Gaz's head split. Who ever was making that racket was going to drive everyone insane. She swam to the top of her tube to see where the noise was coming from. She noticed that the door was shaking with every horrible sound. _They're trying to knock down that dumb door! If that's Z2 I swear I will slam my head against this tube and knock myself unconscious._ Gaz had a better plan though, she swam down to the bottom of her tube and laid down on the base of it. If Z2 saw her sleeping he'd probably leave her alone...or maybe not. So she closed her eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

*~*~*~* In the hall, near the door *~*~*~*

"AHHHHH! You dumb door!" Zim gave the door one last good kick before he got a better idea, "No more Mr. Nice guy." A laser came out of Zim's backpack and carved a hole right in the door's frame. "HA! I have successfully conquered you door!" Zim announced jumping threw the hole he had created.

Zim had always wondered what the Tallest did with the conquered planets leaders. Now he knew. His antennas dropped down so far that they could touch his backpack. All of the planets leaders where placed in these large tubes filled with green goo. They where all alive and where staring at him like he was the reason for their capture. A Blorchian rat went crazy at Zim's appearance and started screeching and scratching the glass of his tube. 

Zim hated the Blorchians so he stuck his tongue out at the rat. He left the rat and proceeded walking around the room. He felt sicker as he walked deeper into the prison. Every species he had ever heard of was erected in these tubes, there was even a female Irken, a rare species. He hoped that Gaz wasn't here. It wasn't long before Zim was at the end of his little quest. He had walked all the way around the room and hadn't found Gaz.

"Where could you be?" Zim cried looking around the lab.

His antennas suddenly jerked into the air as he looked at a little door in the wall. He hadn't been there before, could Gaz be in there? He walked in to see a tube in this room as well, with a lump laying at the bottom of it. He couldn't tell what it was so he walked up closer to the tube. He touched the glass and tapped on it loudly.

The creature inside jerked upward to the top of the tube and stared at him, but soon fell back down. Zim's heart had permanently stopped, he had found his Gaz. Gaz stared at him speechless, this wasn't Z2 it was Zim! He had come back to get her! 

"Zim! Oh, Zim! I'm so glad you're here!" Gaz cried out.

"I can't believe I finally found you." Zim whispered touching the glass, "What have they done to you?" Zim asked urgently.

"Nothin'. Except they keep torturing me day and night." Gaz complained touching the tube as well, right on Zim's hand.

"I'll get you out of here." Zim growled as he pulled a laser out of his backpack.

"You're crazy! What if we're caught?" Gaz said floating upwards a bit. 

"We won't be..."

"Well, aren't we a little too confident?" A voice said from behind Zim.

"What the...?!" Zim turned around to see Z2 looking right at him, "You...You're me..."

"No. Not really. I just look and sound exactly like you! And guess what?" 

"What?" 

"You're coming with me!" Z2 yelled as he grabbed Zim by the antennas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed trying to pull away from Z2.

"NO! Z2 PLEASE!" Gaz screamed as Zim and Z2 disappeared into the darkness of the lab.

Gaz floated to the bottom of her tube and fell onto her knees. She held her head in her hands and started to cry. She would never get off of this planet...

__

I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.... 

*~*~*~* To be continued *~*~*~*

Zim finds Gaz and then is taken away from her! What else could go wrong?_ ^.~ _


End file.
